THE CHANGE IN MY LIFE
by sweet fanfic
Summary: On the passing of her father, Lady Isabella is thrust into a world she never imagined, much different from her own. Transforming her simple life into one that challenges everything she ever believed... First fanfic from my side guys!
1. Chapter 1

The laws of our land were clear. Women especially maidens had no right to inheritance. So now when my father lay ill probably on his death bed he was plagued by the worry of my future and his only legacy.

I had been brought up differently on my father's estate one and a half days journey from the palace in the capitol city of our kingdom Amadeus. I had had my fair share of suitors claiming that I had disarmed them with my comely charms, but it was very clear to anyone who met me that I was different. My mother had died when I was 10 and I had been brought up by my father with help from my governess whom I rarely obeyed. So it was as clear as the sky on a sunny day that my suitors were more after my inheritance than me.

As to why I claimed this? My father was Lord Charles of Brady shire. He was the son of Lord Benson the closest aid of the late king Marcus. During his last days my grandfather had moved to the country along with my parents to enjoy his last days. The plan had been that my parents would stay with him till his last and then move back to the castle to pursue his duties to the then prince Carlisle. But my mother had liked it here immensely and wished to stay here and my father being the ever devoted husband had taken her wishes to heart and then on travelled to the castle to maintain his duties. Unfortunately, within the next two years my mother's health seriously deteriorated and she perished with the winter. My heartbroken father decided in honor of my late mother he would continue to stay in the countryside of the city.

As the years passed, my father recovered from the shock of losing my mother. He taught me the politics and history, my governess taught me etiquette and fashion something she thought was important for a woman and I learnt from my tutor languages and arts. Over the years I became a woman with strong opinions about subjects and turned into someone who hated to be ignored and hence difficult to be pleased especially as I defied the notion that a woman can easily be moved with dance, music and flowers. For I liked a man who would listen to me and let me put in two words of my own. Alas such men hardly existed in the day for a woman with a brain was usually a threat.

These were the reasons for my unmarried status.

The whole morning my father sat with his solicitor discussing my fate and that of his vast fortune, for in this condition the estate, on his death, would go to my distant cousin James Hardy, a very wicked man by nature. In his hands the estate was sure to perish and since my forefathers had so cared for the estate with their own sweat and since the fortune now also comprised the estates of my maternal grandparents my father was set on preventing the inheritance to reach James.

Three days later the solicitor again made an appearance and locked himself with my father in his study for another long discussion. That evening my father asked me for a private audience and gave me a sealed letter for the king himself.

"But father is it not possible for someone else to deliver the letter?"

"My heart! I need someone who I can trust to deliver the letter to the king and only the king. For this I have sent Jacob black as a messenger that you will be visiting the castle. It is not known to anyone but me and solicitor Robert that such a letter exists. You are not to announce its existence in public. Ask for a private audience with the king and the queen, deliver the letter and leave. Once they make their decision you will be informed. Only then will you return."

"My child! Make haste and prepare for your journey you will leave in two days."

"Father please take care of yourself I will come back as soon as possible. You must prolong your life for my sake for I do not care that your death will leave me homeless but that your death will leave me an orphan"

"Remember child that my fate does not lie in my hands but in almighty and neither does yours all we can do is be prepared to take what comes to us"

As decided two days later I rode out in the morning towards the castle. I stopped only to rest my horses.

The queen herself came out with her court to receive me when I announced my arrival. I curtsied deeply, for I knew from my mother's and father's tales that she was a just and kind lady.

I was not at all surprised to see the splendor of the palace. Decorated in a very rich manner it was clear that it was meant to intimidate anyone who entered. Yes the decoration was much more than I had expected or remembered but I had been here two years back when my father was in good health.

"You are a splitting image of your mother, Lady Isabella!"

"Thank you, your majesty!"

"You know your mother was my dearest friend and confidant, she called me Esme so it is only fair that you at least forgo such rigid formalities."

"Your wishes are my commands, my queen!" I grinned.

"Come I shall lead you to the main wing where you shall stay from there on Margo here will lead you."

She turned to her court and dismissed them.

"Lady Alice, Lady Rosalie you shall come with me the rest of you are free to do as you please with your day."

With this she started walking down a long passage asking me to follow her.

The walls were richly decorated in red and magnificent vases adorned the pedestals and tables in the corridors. A little further in another corridor the walls were decorated with the heads of various animals probably hunted by the royals. As we further walked towards the inner chambers I was met with the most magnificent sculptures I had ever seen. The queen herself pointed out to me the faces of various royal members that of king Carlisle, the queen, the late kings and the princes and to my surprise at the end of the hall that of my mother and father. This fact deeply confounded me as to why would their faces be within a hall which boasted the sculptures of the royal family. Having observed my quite confusion the queen explained that not only king Marcus consider my grandfather his brother, so did king Carlisle. My father had saved the kings life and thus deserved the honor of being present there.

"Margo! Escort Lady Isabella to her chambers and ensure all her possessions reach there as soon as possible"

"May I call you Isabella, child?"

"You may, my queen for you sound just like mu mother must have all those years ago"

"That is the most pleasant thing that I have heard in quite some time. Thank you" The Queen suddenly looked teary eyed.

"My Queen please! I did not wish you to have tears"

"Your words have reminded me of my friend those are happy memories, cherished and these are some happy tears."

"Well, In that case I am glad"

Margo led me further through huge corridors pointing me to the places others led to. She was being a good guide, polite yet somehow distant. I could not but think of reasons that I must have offended her.

"This corridor here leads to Prince Edwards chambers." She said.

"May I ask why you tell me this?"

"I thought you must want to know."

"Why I would want to know this bit of information, you certainly did not tell me where other members of the royal family reside"

"My apologies, my Lady"

"I must ask you to speak your mind"

"Please do not ask this of me my Lady I fear you will be deeply offended by my reasons no matter how true they may be."

"I will not be offended I promise this from myself, whatever you say during the following conversation will not be held against you if what you say is the truth."

"My Lady my concerns are regarding the reason of your arrival to the castle."

"Speak freely and clearly"

"My Lady, are you not here with the hope that the prince will fall for your womanly charms and wish to court you and further marry you?"

"I do not understand the reasons of your accusations."

"We receive many ladies, all of them wishing that they catch the king or the queen's eye as the suitable bride for the princes now more so as the prince has returned from his education."

"I must say that I am disappointed that you think so low of me without even taking the trouble to know anything about me. But again I must ask you why do you think that it is the reason of my visit?"

"If I must reply your question I must ask you to keep this conversation to yourself for it would be cruel of me to tell tales of what I heard throughout the castle also I would be punished and removed from my job"

"Why? Is not gossip a part of your daily life?"

"It is my Lady, but not to other but to people of our own ranks"

"I promise to keep the conversation to myself, but I need to understand the reasons behind such a misunderstanding for I do not like people thinking less of me without fair reason."

"I was cleaning her chamber when I heard Lady Tanya complain to Lady Lauren about your arrival and obvious hope to be your bride and how you this time may pose a real threat for the favor you hold yourself because of the relations of your parents with the king and queen."

"I am sorry but who are Lady Tanya and Lady Lauren?"

"They are his majesty's mistresses of course."

"The prince has two mistresses?"

"He had three actually till a few months ago. Lady Jessica committed adultery towards the prince with Lord Michel. It was an unwritten understanding that the mistresses are to be faithful to the prince."

"You speak of this matter as if the situation is alright. Doesn't it disconcert you that the said man is to be your king someday?"

"My Lady you forget that the people of our standing are not supposed to have opinions as long as we have food in our bellies and roof our heads. As far as I am concerned the prince is a very just and kind man, he is honest, respectful, truthful and caring and faithful to his subjects. Compared to his qualities his follies can easily overlooked. "

"You speak wisely yet I find it difficult to overlook these follies of his, maybe because the way you and I look at these situations is different. You consider your provider next to almighty and I …" I could not bring myself to finish the sentence not when I no longer knew how long I would be provided for.

I knew that no matter how hard I tried to show that I was capable of taking care of myself and that I wasn't scared deep down I always knew that I was terrified of what the future had in store for me. I needed time but I could have none of it for any business establishment that opened before my father's death would indirectly become a part of his property so for any decision I had to make regarding my future I would have to wait for my father's death.

I discreetly cleared my throat and turned to Margo.

"You would like to know that I come with no such intensions."

We kept walking in silence each of us silently pondering over the conversation that had just transpired. I was already sure that I had said more than what I should have. You do not socialize about personal affairs especially not with your maid who you essentially knew nothing about. I held no obligation to answer her questions and yet I had been compelled to defend myself and my intensions regarding the stay. I came to the conclusion that every move that I made from now on would be seen as a move to protect myself from being rendered homeless and so despite my best judgment I for probably the first time saw myself as what people would see me to be.

I was removed from my musing by Margo opening the doors to one of the finest chambers I had seen. It was beautiful. Velvet draperies and silk sheets adorned the floor length windows and the bed. There was a big artistically carved desk which sat in one corner of the room there were plush armchairs and cushions all tastefully and strategically placed around to give out a strong character to the place. The walls were a combination of gold and red and bluish violet intricate paintings.

"The chamber is beautiful Margo remind me to thank the queen for her kindness."

"I will, my Lady."

"I think there is something you should know about these chambers."

"What?"

"These were the same chambers your mother and father used to retire in on their visits to the castle."

"How do you know? Did you serve her?"

"Yes I must say that I had the pleasure of serving her and I must put in that I admire her truly. She had a wonderful and kind soul. No wonder she and the queen called themselves sisters."

"Come my Lady, let us get you settled. Your cases have arrived."

"Prepare a bath for me please. I wish to soak myself after this long journey and it seems my day is not over yet."

"Yes, my Lady."

She called in another girl called Angela and set to work. Putting the water to boil and then sorting the contents of my cases.

"You truly have very beautiful dresses, my Lady! Some of the finest I have seen."

"Dear Margo I think at this point we are past the phase where you need flattery to remain in my good grace and if not let me tell you, though I am pleased that you make such kind observation, flattery will not get you anywhere."

Angela silently started chocking her giggles.

"You may laugh if you wish for even I wish to do so."I smiled heartily.

That evening they helped me prepare for dinner. Apparently dinner in the castle everyday was a giant affair. The ladies dressed as always in fine clothes and men in their breeches. I was glad that my father had asked the sweet Mrs. Cope to pack my luggage for I would never have been privy to pack some of my fine clothes along with those for everyday wear.

I entered the hall wearing a soft blue evening gown with golden embroidery. I had insisted in not doing too much with my hair and letting it fall down my back in curls and loosely tied to keep it away from my face. Margo and now Angela insisted that it would be too simple for the dinner so I put in a few crystal pins strategically in my hair.

I see why they insisted on something more fancy as soon as I enter the hall. Satins and silk draped over really tight corsets. I was finding myself really foreign to all the grandeur and perhaps for the first time alone for I no longer had anyone from my family with me. To say that it was a relief when Lady Rosalie and Lady Alice included me in conversation with Countess Marie would have been an understatement and yet I still could not feel at ease discussing the clothes they were going to wear to the ball to be held the day the prince arrived from Dabney.

Soon the king and the queen entered with the royal guard and took their seats as the rest of us followed. I did not initiate conversation rather silently observed those in attendance. The trend was clear the men paid very little attention to the talk of the women folk and hardly included them in conversation, though I would not fault them for me myself found it to be less than appealing. Fine wine flowed down everyone's throats; the dinner was magnificent, for the lack of better word.

The king obviously trusted the people in his court. I found Jasper and Emmet husbands of Lady Alice and Rosalie to be quite riotous they commanded respect and yet oozed friendship. It was later on that I found out they were the prince's best friends and his groomsmen. Lady Alice was everything everyone claimed a woman should be. She was clearly a master at languages, literature and arts. Yet she possessed childlike innocence, somehow an air of purity; that she did not believe that vice and cunningness existed in this world. Everything was either black or white. Lady Rosalie on the other hand seemed more the contemplative type, someone with a strong opinion; yet again silent lest she loose her faithful following of mindless damsels. I saw that she observed from distance. I knew that in private if instigated I could have a very intelligent conversation with her.

The king and the queen were clearly a wise couple. The king was purely devoted to the queen and his people. He was one of those men who cared about a woman's opinion, at least in particular, the queen's opinion.

* * *

This is my first fan fiction. I don't even know the features properly please be a bit liberal. i would be delighted to receive your reviews to improve my writing!


	2. Chapter 2

Back in my chambers at night I contemplated ways to present the letter to the king. I knew that I would first have to ask for a private audience. My main worry was the letter; how was I to present it? I only knew that it spoke about my inheritance, but not knowing what it said made me anxious. I knew my father would take care of my future but it is often that people have different views about what is good for a person. My worst fear was that I would be married off to a person I hardly knew.

The morning came by and I was uncertain of my course further. I made my way to the main hall after my breakfast and looked around until a messenger from the queen came with a request to attend the queen's court. I saw this as an opportunity to make my unusual request, for it was not common that one asked for a private audience with the queen and the king apart from close family and friend, and I was neither despite their claims. Just as I did not believe in guilt by association, I did not believe in favor by association as many times in history the closest were the most lethal. Their betrayal was not only a heart break but also a loss of trust and faith.

"Welcome my dear! Welcome to my court. I am rather pleased that you accepted my invitation."

"My queen, it was truly my pleasure and honor that you wished my presence amongst your court."

"Come sit, I shall introduce you to all the fine ladies present here."

The queen called forth one by one all the ladies in her court and then some. She told me that this wasn't officially her court but were the wives of all the gentlemen in the king's court.

She told me that as a ritual she visited the main court after the noontide meal. She was informed of the proceedings of the morning and then she would sit with the king and his court for the hearing of the plight of the people who came to the king for justice and for advice from the villages other cities and provinces. This crowd usually consisted of farmers, artisans and heads of the respective places in plight.

She introduced me to ladies in waiting to her ladies Eleanor, Olivia, Jane and Maryanne. Ladies Alice, Rosalie whom I had already met with. Ladies Tanya and Lauren the prince's mistresses, this was not their introduction but as the daughters of duke and duchess Denali and Mallory. I did detect a hint of disdain in the queen's voice, which led me to believe that the queen was not accepting of her sons behavior and yet unable to reprimand her son who was in his prime years.

We had our noontide meal with the other courtiers in a very gaily atmosphere. Through the whole day I found myself unable to talk to the queen or the king alone for they were always surrounded by well wishers and flatterers equally. The king was engrossed in the proceedings of the court and discussions about governance.

Another day went by and the king and the queen were found to be busy with discussions about protests in parts of the country against their leaders. We received the news that the prince would be returning in two days time. The preparations were in full swing for his arrival after successful negotiations with the governor of Dabney.

I was feelings what the beginnings of despair were, for I needed to return to my father I needed to take care of him. So as a desperate measure I finished my meal in a hurry the day before the prince's arrival, I knew once the prince returned the king and queen's time would be further out of my reach. I left the main halls as quietly as possible and hurried to my chambers.

Retrieving my father's letter I returned to where everyone was just finishing their own meal and took my place. The time seemed to have slowed down for no one was making a move to rise and head to their own chambers but were contemplating the morrow's events and the news that the prince would bring of the negotiations.

I sat patiently in my seat waiting for the king to rise so that I could ambush him with my letter. I had my hopes that the king would not be offended with the manner in which I had presented the letter.

I saw as the king rose to leave the hall after his meal. I did not wait for everyone to sit down and hurried to follow the couple and their guard. I ran across and came to a stop.

"Your majesty! May I have a private audience with you; perhaps a private word here itself?"

"Child, what is it that required you to make such a hasty request?"

"Sire, I have come here with a sole purpose of delivering a message from my father. I have yet to find an opportunity to speak with you and I know I will not achieve one from tomorrow when the prince returns and hence took such drastic measures to gain your attention. I beg your pardon for my methods, your majesty."

"Sire, my father lies severely ill and wished for you to receive his private message from the hands of someone he trusted. While I am honored that I have his trust, yet as his daughter I wish to return to his side and take care of him."

"Child, I express my deepest regret that I find myself unable to visit your father. It is at times like these that I wish he was here with us."

"Tell me what is it that your father sends with you?"

"Your majesty, it is not mere a message but a letter that he wishes me to give you, while I do not know what it says, I dare say that he wishes to seek your council."

"Do you have the letter?"

"Yes, your majesty, I do bring the letter with me. Would you like me to present it to now or do you wish me to present it to you at a more appropriate time. I see that it is rather late in the evening that I decide to present it to you and am sure that the king and the queen would like to rest."

"I shall accept the letter you bring but I ask you to grant me some time that I may ponder over what my dear friend has to say."

"As you wish, your majesty."

"I dare say that you must return to your chamber dear, it is rather late in the evening your young body and soul do need rest; especially after such an unusual task." Both were heartily chuckling at my expense.

I gave them the letter and went to my chambers for a peaceful slumber.

* * *

This is a smaller chapter I guess.

I am working on the plot.

The next chapter we hopefully will see Edward.

Please review it will encourage me to write further!


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I woke up to a very happy duo of Angela and Margo.

"What makes you so happy pray do tell me."

They hesitated a bit, to open up to me. Angela was about to speak but was cut off by a rather awkward land embarrassed looking Margo.

"Your highness, the prince comes today; there is a very delicious meal and supper arrangement not only for you at the ball but for us after it too." she said

"The thought makes you happy, I see."

"Aye! Your highness. Not only that, but the whole palace is pleasant this morning. It's as if the walls and the surroundings know of his arrival and wish to rejoice."

"Well then I must say you need to hurry up and dress me so that you be a part of the festivities."

"We may?"

"Of course, though you must ask the heads of the task about assisting, and you need to help me dress for the ball. Other than that I see no wrong with your wish to participate."

"Oh! How I would love to see Lady Tanya's and Lady Lauren's maid help. They never let them help always trying to outdo each other to catch the prince's attention."

"You must not talk about them this way, Margo. I may be liberal, but I have no wish to participate in such gossip and nor will I allow you to talk in such distasteful manner about them despite whatever my opinions may be."

"My apologies, my Lady. I truly am sorry I forgot where I was."

"You are pardoned. It is not that I forbid you to voice your opinions but that I cannot encourage but rather comment on my disapproval of such manner of speech." I said a bit kindly for I rather felt that I was harsh in my own manner of speech; for she had merely put into words what I saw, others felt.

They helped me dress up in a much decorative fashion than I would have allowed on any other day. I wore a neat golden coloured gown made of combination of silk, satin and velvet with deep green intricate embroidery. It's the colour of his eyes they exclaimed.

I must comment that their excitement was rather infectious. I did find it rather odd that maids would find the prince's arrival so interesting. I by noontide was myself looking forward to see the prince for myself. From when I had seen him last I now consider both of us young then.

Margo's observations were further proven right when I saw Lady Tanya and Lady Lauren dressed in such finery that one would wear on one's wedding. I would find myself unfair if I did not complement them on their appearance. Dressed in deep red velvet gown with golden embroidery, Lady Tanya looked a bit over dressed but exquisite. Lady Lauren on the other hand had dressed in a pale cream coloured gown full of lace and a train behind her; she looked beautiful in the dress.

I could see that the festive mood was not limited only to the prince's mistresses but to everyone. The king and the queen were very obviously delighted that morning about their son's arrival.

From Lady Alice I had gathered that the prince had been gone for almost a month and that the discussion had been with a hostile party. Despite all the security measures and the soldiers that had been sent with the prince everyone had been scared for his well being. Hence, all the preparations for his welcome.

Just when the noontide meal was announced the waiting staff announced that the prince was entering the gates. The food was long forgotten and everyone rushed to the entrance of the palace and took their positions according to their rank.

I silently stood between Lady Rosalie and Lady Alice, for by now they had taken me under their wings by the queen's request.

All too soon I spotted a large carriage pulled by six horses. The occupants disembarked regally. It was very obvious to anyone who saw that the people were of outmost grace and importance.

The party stood in front of the royal couple and bowed to them and who i could only remember vaguely remember as the prince proceeded to hug the queen tightly.

Lady Alice silently explained that the man on the right behind the prince was Sir Benjamin and on the left was Sir Demetri; the rest were who she thought were representatives from Dabney

The prince introduced the gentlemen from Dabney as Lord Marcus and Caius the governor's brothers and that they were here to meet the king and further proceed the negotiations.

We all proceeded to the halls for the noontide meals. As we sat down, I took to observing the new arrivals among us.

I observed the gentlemen from Dabney to be vary of their surroundings. This I understood for there had been tension amongst the people of their province for a long time. To make the matters worse when their state had been taken over after the battle Aro's army had been crippled and Aro had pledged his allegiance and his state in return for his life.

He had been instated as the governor to prevent further unrest among the already miserable people. But now as rumors ran amok that Aro himself was supporting the rebels the crown was proceeding with caution.

The environment of the dining hall was tense. The courtiers were clearly relieved that the prince had returned safe and yet were doubtful of what had been and what could be achieve from the discussions ahead.

The court was dismissed for the afternoon and it was decided that it would commence for two hours in the evening where the arrived party would present all that had been discussed in dabney.

It was when we all retiring to our chambers to rest, that the king called me.

"Child, I have read your father's letter wherein he has made me requests as a friend and a brother. The reason as to why you were not informed about the contents of the letter was the doubt whether I would accept his wishes."

"You must understand that had I been anyone other than the king, the matters would have been very simple. But now if I do this for you people may consider me to be partial to my friends. This is not something that I can let happen for I am essentially the father of the nation and a father cannot be partial."

I felt crestfallen for what must have been the only hope was now gone. I knew that this was the only hope for my father would never force the king to make difficult decisions, especially not for his own self.

I must have gone into a trance. I was startled when the queen touched my knee.

"Forgive me your majesty; I was contemplating my further actions."

"Oh dear! You must have been really lost in your own thoughts if you haven't heard what the king said!"

"Your majesty?"

"well, my child; I said that I was yet to come to a decision. I wish to contemplate the problem with my son and he is resting. So I just ask you to grant me some time."

"When I come to a decision I shall intimate you and shall also give you the letter to read."

"Thank you sire, I shall eagerly be waiting for your answer."

The evening came and every one assembled in the court to hear what news the prince had brought.

"Tell me son what news do you bring."

"Father, Lord Aro swears that he is in allegiance with the crown"

"So what did he suggest we do with matters regarding the rebellion movement that is increasing in intensity in the past months?"

"Sire, he simply suggested that we wait and watch. He is of the opinion that it will eventually die down."

"Is it the opinion of all the members of his council?"

"No sire, I am afraid that a few were hesitant in agreeing with the governor."

"Did you see the rebellion sites for yourself?"

"No sire, it was deemed too dangerous at this point in time. Lord Aro claimed that the rebel camps are filled with ill informed and fueled youth, and that they my attack without provocation."

"So you say that you do not have a detailed knowledge of the issues."

"Sir, I had private audience with those who were actively participating in keeping the crowds calm. They are of the opinion that the rebel leaders would be willing to participate in negotiations once they find out that their exaggerated movements are not garnering reaction from the crown."

"Good! You've done well my son. You may take your place."

"Sir Benjamin, what do you think of the situation?"

"Your majesty, I too confirm that Lord Aro said that the rebellion will die down. I, on his highness, the prince's order talked to the gentle folk of the town and canvassed the surrounding area, the people are anxious my lord. They fear the rise of rebellion and our reaction to it."

"If I may add something by my side; sire?"

"Proceed, sir"

"Sir I think that it is imperative that we insist on negotiations and dialog with the leaders of the rebellion. For I fear no attention may give them more encouragement."

"Very well, you may take your position sir."

"Thank you your majesty."

"Now, Lord Demetri, go forth with your observations and suggestions."

"Greetings your majesty! While I have heard exactly the same as his highness, the prince and Sir Benjamin; on his highness's orders I personally talked to those among the council who we thought were hesitant to agree with Lord Aro. Sire with all fairness I say that I felt that they were forbidden to express their views even when I asked them with the prince's authority."

"The court is dismissed for the day. I shall continue the discussion with my council tomorrow in the morn. For now you may do as you please. Enjoy the ball and the feast laid out in the honor of the prince's arrival."

* * *

Okay, this is the Third chapter and Edward has finally made an appearance.

the next chapter will most probably have the ball.

I would like to explain the names of the kingdom ' **Amadeus'**. It is a Latin name which means **'god's love'.**

And the province of ' **Dabney'** which is again a Latin name meaning a **'white settlement'.**

Now one of the most important request: **Please review! They not only make me happy but also encourage me! New to writing remember!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OKAY HERE'S THE FORTH CHAPTER. I NEED A LOT OF REVIEWS ON THIS ONE PEOPLE!**

* * *

I was walking back to my chambers when I crossed Sir Benjamin I immediately offered a small curtsy as walking made it a bit difficult.

"Sir Benjamin."

"My Lady." He bowed

"May I have your name; I am afraid I have not had the pleasure of seeing you before."

"Isabella Swan from Brady shire, my lord"

"I must ask, are you Lord Charles's daughter?"

"Yes, yes I am"

"Do you intend to stay here for long?"

"I am here with a message from my father. As soon as I get the reply I will be off to my father."

"I certainly hope we have the time to become casual acquaintance if not friends, my lady."

"Be assured that the feelings are mutual."

"I hope I see you at the ball. Until then, my lady."

"Sir"

I reached my chambers fairly quickly after that.

"ma'am quick we are losing precious time, you need to look beautiful tonight."

"Margo, have patience I have decided what I will wear and I just need you to tell me if that is what others will wear."

I pulled out my beep blue ball gown. It was beautiful, a bit of lace a bit of silk and a bit of embroidery. It had intricate patterns of flowers in gold and silver. I chose to wear my mother's sapphire and diamond necklace with it and my father's ceremonial crest ring that I had brought with me from his chest. My hair was pulled back in a bun and braided all around the sides. I fixed a small hair comb in it and made my way to the ball room.

Looking around and admiring the general splendor, I was enthralled and yet I soon realized that nothing could keep my attention for a long time. I made small talk with the ladies of the court and the courtiers.

As I sat there again watching and observing, I realized that these people though involved in power politics and that I detested many of them and their methods, they had something that I didn't, they all had someone here that they could call their own a mother, father, sibling or spouse or even a close friend or fiancé. I had no one here today and the chances were that I would have no one in this world.

I was brought out of my musing by Sir Benjamin.

"My lady, you seem lost in thought."

"Sorry, my lord."

"May I have this dance?"

"You may."

We danced quietly for some time when he asked.

"May I ask you something?"

"That is one question which makes me vary. You may but I retain the veto to not answer the question."

"Agreed."

"What were you really thinking? You seemed so morose and lost. Such a forlorn look does not suit you."

"If I was to answer truthfully, I was forlorn. You may not know as you have just arrived but my father lies ill and he sent me here on an errand and forbade me to come back to his side without completing it, while I have begun the errand everything now lies in the hands of the king; as soon as he decides the further course, I will be on my way."

"Today I find myself alone amongst strangers and acquaintances such as yourself."

"Tell me my lord may I now have my turn at asking you a question?"

"You may."

"Well then, tell me who this woman that you keep looking at is?"

"I do not understand, my lady."

"It is too late to act oblivious, my lord. I may be lost but I still a in my right state of mind, do not even for a moment think that I missed the fact that your eyes keep wandering to her every few minutes. You search her, find her and continue forward."

"She is the woman I wish to court, my lady. Her name is Keanna. She is the daughter of lord Kessington."

"Allow me to tell you something, my lord. She is not going to find out your desires unless you tell her."

"You are right; but I find myself unable to gather enough courage to talk to her lest she reject me."

"I can help you."

"You will! How?"

"It is going to be rather simple; from what I gather she already knows that you look at her and keeps looking back to see for herself. I think that she has taken to you sir."

"How do you think I should talk to her?"

"Well, I plan on gently bumping into her and then introducing myself. That is when you pass by us and stop to talk to me and I introduce you. Then on I silently withdraw myself from the conversation we hold, leaving you a chance to really talk to her and hopefully gather enough favor with her so as to allow you to court her."

"You will do that for me?"

"I am sad, my lord not bitter; so yes I will help you."

I casually walked around and made my way to where Lady Keanna was standing, talking to one of the countess. I delicately bumped into her. Hard enough to gain her attention and light enough so as not to cause harm.

"I beg your pardon for my clumsiness, my lady!"

"It's alright."

"Thank you lady…" I trailed off hoping she would introduce herself.

"My name is Keanna."

"I am Isabella; I believe we haven't met before."

"No we haven't. Have you been here long? I seem to have seen you around just recently."

"Yes, around five days."

"Lady Isabella!" Sir Benjamin exclaimed

"Hello sir, we meet again"

"We do."

"I must introduce you to Lady Keanna, though I would like to say you already know each other." I watched as both of them looked at each other and flushed a little.

'This will be easier than I imagined' I thought to myself.

I quickly excused myself from their conversation. Not that they realized, I was still there. As I made my way through the crowds I was beckoned by the king.

"Lady Isabella, I have been meaning to talk to you. I feel that we have a lot to discuss, now that I have talked to my son and the closed council. Can we have audience with you tomorrow morn at two hours to noon?"

"Yes, your majesty. I will present myself."

"Meet us in the back gardens, I and the queen intend to break out nightly fast there."

"Yes, your majesty." I curtsied again and left.

Now that the decision had almost been made I could not bring myself to try and appear interested in conversations. I made my way to the terrace adjacent to the ball room and leaned on the railings.

I thought back to the days at home. The sunshine which now seemed to be brighter there, the lawns, the work that I used to participate in, those exasperating conversations that I used to have with Mrs. Cope.

Somehow the fact that the king had most probably come to a decision seemed to have solidified the fact that my father was seriously ill and I would soon be left without a family to call my own, without a home to call my own. It felt as if my mind knew what was happening and had failed to notify my heart, and now that it had finally caught up, it hurt a lot more than I thought it should.

For the second time that day I felt like crying, so it was not a surprise when I felt a few drops wet my hands. I cried to my heart's content. I cried for a family soon to be lost, a home soon to be lost, I cried over being left alone, I cried for my mother. Stopped and then cried again some more.

I was so lost in my own musing that I startled when I felt someone breathing near my shoulder.

"I see that your partner has left you alone and gone about flirting with the ladies of the court." The speaker rested his hand on the railing beside my own hand. I saw the ring on his finger to be the royal family crest.

"I know not what you speak of, your highness."

"I speak about Sir Benjamin."

"Oh yes, he is quiet a gentleman, I just had the pleasure of being of service to him."

"Have you now! I don't think that we have met before but I found it very difficult to take my eyes of you."

"Do you think I did not know about it? Now that you do mention it pray tell me what it was that caught your highnesses attention?"

"For one thing, I must be honest. You must be the most exquisite thing that I have ever seen before."

"Have you now!"

"I suppose it would only be fair that you tell me what it was that caught your attention." He said emphasizing on 'your'.

"Do you wish me to give you the harsh truth or the very pleasant lie?"

"The lie first and then the truth, I wish to know what lies in that mind of yours."

"The lie would be that I was so taken by your beauty and charms that I could not but wish that it was I on your arms and not Lady Tanya or Lady Lauren." I paused letting it sink in. The words I said were sweet but when looked at, close enough held a mocking voice within it.

"The truth" I continued "is that I was surprised that you flaunt your mistresses in public. The way the people around you choose to avoid the subject led me to believe that you were trying to be discreet and it was the mistresses who were unable to keep your bedroom activities a secret."

"You speak of my habits with disdain, yet I must ask you why would you think that I would keep my mistresses a secret? I am not married so am not being unfaithful, I have nothing to fear about."

"For one, I know that the people disapprove the methods of their prince and yet fail to acknowledge his wrongdoings. I know that the queen surely disagrees as it shows in the manner in which she speaks to them. I fail to understand that these are matters that you must be aware of, but you still to do anything about it.

For another, you must know that the carnal act that you participate in on regular basis has the ability to produce your illegitimate heirs, will it be fair to your legitimate ones if and when they stake their own claim on the throne?"

"I must inform you there are methods by which such an occurrence can be prevented."

"In that case you must also know that these methods also have the ability to fail their purpose."

"Do you speak from experience then?" he spoke snidely. I could observe that I had touched an open wound.

"As a matter of fact I do!" I felt him such a breath as I continued "one of my friends had the same thoughts as you, only she was not as lucky as you seem to have been for so long. On the first night of her coupling with her fiancé she impregnated herself. The marriage had to be hastened so as the babe could be passed off as a big baby."

"Turn around my lady." He hissed.

"Why?"

"Do as I say! Do not forget that I am your prince!"

I slowly turned around as he stepped back. I watched his eyes as they went through a whirlpool of emotions, from anger, to pain and settling on concern.

"You have been crying." He claimed.

I instinctively touched my eyes as I refuted his claim.

"Do not lie, my lady. Your eyes are red and puffy and your cheeks still wet. I can only ask you to share your troubles with me just as you shared your dislike."

"No, to tell someone about your heartaches is giving them the power to hurt you by bringing forth the subject at most unfortunate times. I for one cannot afford to do that."

"While you are contemplating the merits of your claim, also contemplate this" he paused "sharing your worries and heartaches with someone may also hold the ability to reduce their severity and that sharing these things is a matter of trust and faith. By depriving yourself the chance of sharing your troubles you are also loosing the chance to put your trust in someone and the faith that he or she may be someone who lives up to your expectations."

I lost myself then. "The one person who I trusted is about to leave my side. I find myself incapable of imagining my future, where I will be, what I will be just because of a law, and you expect me to trust someone. The one thing that I have learnt is never make yourself more vulnerable than you already are especially not by exposing yourself to the ideas of trust and faith. Those are only for the people who have nothing to lose and I for one have everything on the line." I finished my rant as I broke down crying.

The prince was silent for a few moments as he led me to a bench.

"My lady I already know of your troubles. I see your troubles in your eyes; the sadness they behold is obvious to anyone who looks at you close enough. But I would like to tell you this as a person who has seen both your pain and your father's love to you. Trust him enough to know that he would never put you in harm's way."

With this he left me alone with my thoughts. I sat there for quite some time as I turned his words in my head. I knew then that he spoke wisely and that there was more to him than women and power.

* * *

So what do you think?

This chapter was a bit difficult to write. I felt myself loosing my bearings and writing in today's language. Sorry!

I tried to correct myself as I went on writing but...

here you have it.

 **PLEASE REVIEW! THEY MAKE ME SMILE.**

Also a PS: Can anyone explain to me the difference between views and visits in the traffic stats.


	5. Chapter 5

**OKAY HERE'S THE 5TH CHAPTER.**

 **The reviews that I received on the forth chapter were not answered because I wanted to present you with this.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **I DON'T LIKE THE VIEWERS TO VIEWS RATIO!**

PLEASE READ THE NOTES AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER FOR BETTER UNDERSTANDING OF THE PLOT AND REVIEW ABOUT YOUR THOUGHTS!

* * *

The next day i woke up before the break of dawn twisting and turning wishing the sun to rise before it's due; so when it was time I was tired and scared. I had for so many days wished to know what the letter said and now that the time had come it felt like a death wish. Did I really want to know what the letter said? Will I be able to accept it if the king decides that him helping me was not worth the public scrutiny?

"Ma'am, my lady you need to wake up"

"I have drawn you a bath."

"Yes, thank you."

"You seem lost."

"I am, I truly am."

"Are you well, my lady? Should I send for the medic?"

"No, Margo, Angela. I only am tired from yesterday."

I could see it in their eyes that they wanted to know further but understood that they did not have the right to ask so.

I worked around the room delaying my eminent departure to the back gardens for my breakfast.

I braided my hair and pressed a few pins in it. I decided that the pins were a bit too fancy for the discussion to follow and decided to forgo them; in the process of removing them I damaged the braid and started again. I made Margo fix my corset thrice despite it being perfect the first time. I changed my gown twice and even insisted on helping to make my bed. Finally when I could no longer tardy my next task I made my way to seek audience with the royal couple.

I really would have admired the beauty of the gardens had it not been my future that was at stake. I tried the calming exercises that I had read about in my father's books taking continuous deep breaths. I soon saw the couple and the prince sitting at the tea table, at first I felt stunned that the prince would be involved in the decision of my fate, but just like Margo I knew that it was not my place to question the crown's decision about whom to seek council from. I still could not forgo the sense of betrayal that I felt. I reasoned that it was my behavior yesterday that had made me insecure about what his council must have been.

'He will not hold my speech yesterday, against me, will he?'

"Oh lord! Do I not already have enough to worry about that you plague my mind with more?"

The king had seen me.

"Come forth Isabella." The queen called out.

"Give me strength, my lord." I whispered.

As I sat down, the king placed a parchment in front of me.

"Your father's letter; child."

"I take it then that you have reached a decision, your majesty."

"I have, child."

"Go on; read it. We shall wait."

I realized that my hands were shaking when the prince reached out to steady my hand.

"Do not fear, my lady."

I nodded and proceeded to open the parchment.

 _Dear Carlisle, Esme,_

 _Surely you must know from the way of my addressal , that I write this letter to you as a friend and a father. My health has been receding rapidly for the past few months, and it was recently that the medic declared that my tome had come and that there was nothing more he could do to prolong my existence. While I will happily pass away to be with my beloved wife I am plagued with the wellbeing of my dearest Isabella. She truly is her mother's image and has had my heart since the day she was born. My love towards has only grown since then._

 _I now wish to address the reason behind this letter. You know that over the years I amassed immense wealth from my own estate and then inherited Renee's own inheritance from her father. When Isabella came of age, I started receiving suitors, a lot of them, some being those who hadn't even taken the trouble to know her and court her. I knew my daughter was special and different; she doesn't conform to the world's view of women and so I turned them all away._

 _Today I suffer the consequences of wishing to keep my daughter to myself. Today she finds herself in a position you never even wish upon your enemy, she stands the risk of losing her own home. In the event of my death, my legal benefactor is Isabella's distant cousin James Hardy. He is not and never will be someone who I could trust with my estate, let alone my own daughter. He would not only be the one to squeeze my estate dry but go on to become my daughter's tormentor, I cannot leave her in a situation like this._

 _After much contemplation and discussion with Robert, I came to two possible solutions. First, marry off my daughter to the next person on my doorsteps._

 _It was not something that I thought I would have to consider for my daughter for I wished her to have a happy courtship like ours._

 _The second way was found after a deep reading of law. A man has the right to entrust his estate to any worthy male in the incident that a successor is absent or the man finds his successor incapable._

 _My friend, it is only you that I could trust with my estate and request you still further._

 _Carlisle, I wish you to take care of my estate for my daughter. I wish you to inherit my estate only for you to pass it on to her when she chooses herself a groom._

 _I know about the burden such a request poses on you. Such a series of succession is unheard of and is bound to gather a rather intense public scrutiny. That the king himself has taken the role of temporary caretaker may be of concern to the people. He favors his friends to bend the law, I have thought of it all and yet I make this request to you for I know that you will at least consider and stand by whatever promise you make to my daughter._

 _I truly do not wish to burden you with my request; so I give you the right to decide the direction of my will. I have enclosed it within and have signed it. It is legally binding but yet, if you do not wish to partake tear the will and be done with it. I will not grudge you for it._

 _My friend, this is one request that I wish you must fulfill at any cost. My estate means nothing as compared to my daughter. Whether you choose to keep the estate or not, keep my daughter. Take care of her, cherish her and give her all the love that I cannot give her anymore, for my daughter's wellbeing is one thing I will grudge you for._

 _You must know that I am handing over to you the most precious cargo that Renee and I ever brought into this world and I trust you to take care of it._

 _Yours truly and lovingly my brother,_

 _Charles._

I looked up from the letter.

"He loves you very much."

"I never questioned that."

"He trusts you." I stated.

"I am honored by that."

"So, your majesty, have you come to a decision?"

"Yes, I have."

"My decision was made the moment I read the letter; I just needed to seek council for the validity of the will and about how to handle its possible consequences."

"What have you decided?"

"I will do exactly as your father asks of me. I owe him my life. I call myself his friend and you my child were always a daughter I never had."

"If the decision was made the day you read the letter why did you not tell me?" I begged.

"Isabella we cannot allow you to return to your father as you wished."

"Why not? There is nothing that binds me here now. I have an answer for my father and a hopeful future if you stand by your promise; what else do I need? You cannot keep me from my father, he lies alone there and I am useless here let me take care of him, please!" I begged.

The king was a mask of calm; I could see a moment of indecision in his eyes and yet not a single twitch on his face. He silently picked up another piece of parchment much smaller than the first one he handed me.

"Read it." He ordered.

 _Dear Carlisle,_

 _Do not send my daughter away from you, especially here. Lie if you must but prolong her arrival here, for she only faces danger here._

 _Her cousin found out about the will and I would not put it past him that he forces her into marrying him._

 _I know my daughter well, she will give you three weeks at most to come to a decision after which, she will not hesitate to catch hold of your collar and demand a decision. In such an event, tell her everything and if she still wishes to return send men with her. Tell her that I am safe here; he cannot afford my death, for it will bring the will in immediate effect. He will try to prolong my life for as long as possible._

 _My friend, as I said in my letter to you before, she is the most precious cargo in this world, care for her and protect her, for I will begrudge you if any harm finds its way to her._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Charles._

I sat there contemplating my options. My heart did not wish to stay away from my father any longer. It had begun to spin the thoughts of running away from here in my head; but the rational part of my brain knew that my returning home would probably wash away all the efforts my father and Mr. Robert put in securing the estate to me.

The intense war in my mind was broken by the footsteps of a messenger. He bowed to the king and to us.

"I have a letter from Brady shire for Lady Isabella, Your Majesty."

* * *

I know most of you must have thought that the letter asked the king to marry Edward to Bella, but there is a reason that I could not allow it:

1\. The plot would be too obvious.

2\. In olden times, the kings and the queens usually married other princesses to for allies between their respective kingdoms. So if Charles would have just assumed that the king would allow it so easily, specially to protect his property, he was stupid and foolish. That is not the character I portrayed Charles to have.

3\. As to why the people would scrutinize the kings decision would be because, by passing on the estate to Isabella after her marriage, the order of succession would be truly changed.

Even if the king accepted the estate then after him the land was essentially Edwards and not Isabella's and it would be seen as that the king bent the succession order laws to suit his friend and agreed to himself participate in their games.

It would be seen as Hypocritical behavior on the kings part. you know, don't let us give anything to our daughters but arrange it that your friends daughter gets it.

So I hope it answers the questions that the plot my rise within your mind!

 **PLEASE REVIEW! I MEAN IT!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter.**

 **I experienced a lot of technical difficulties while posting the chapter and in the end had to resort to copy- pasting my word document.**

 **I hope you like it. more will follow as soon as I am able to take care of the problem.**

 **My posts till now were very frequent because I was at home. Now I start my final bid to get into a good college so remember, YOUR REVIEWS WILL ENCOURAGE ME TO POST FASTER!**

* * *

My hands shook as I opened the letter. It wasn't from my father.

Dread filled me as I saw the name Jacob Black written on the cover.

 _Dear Isabella,_

 _I hate to be the one to deliver the sad news, but Lord Charles is no more._

 _I would have brought the news myself, but the environment here is perilous. Mr. James Hardy is enraged at having lost the estate. I know that from your father who announced it to him._

 _Isabella, I know that your heart breaks for your father; but I pray you do not return here alone…_

 _your's_

 _Jacob Black_

 _keeper, Brady Shire_

I could not read any further. I pushed the letter away. My shoulders drooped as tears started flooding my eyes.

I heard the king and the queen gasp as they read the letter themselves.

"I need to leave." I got up from my seat but was stopped by the king's words.

"No Isabella, you cannot leave so hastily."

"You cannot stop me from seeing my father." I stated with rising anger.

"I will and I have. I need not remind you that since your father's death you have been placed in my care and guidance. I forbid you to leave without protection. "

"My apologies, your majesty." I spoke bitterly.

"Child, I do not wish to hurt you but you must know the dangers that you face there."

"I do understand your majesty; I was making a very stupid and un-thought out decision; you merely prevented me by yielding your authority."

"You will leave soon after the noontide meal, in two hours. Twenty soldiers on horse backs will accompany you and my son Edward."

"Thank you; your majesty."

"Felix, prepare a mare and a stallion for Lady Isabella and your prince and send for twenty trusted soldiers."

"No! Not a mare. I will ride a stallion."

"Child, a stallion has to be ridden like a male."

"I will ride like a male then. I know how to do it, I just do not prefer it as riding in a woman's riding clothes is uncomfortable but now, my comfort is secondary."

"Very well, then."

"Son, accompany Isabella to her chambers and ensure that her handmaids are present to take care of her. Then proceed to your chambers to ready yourself for the journey."

"Yes father, mother. I shall take your leave now."

The prince led me to my chambers in silence, guiding me now and then when my mind failed to support me, going into its dormant state.

Once in my room I silently stripped out of my cream dress and put on a simple black one that Margo had found in my suitcase. Apparently Mrs. Cope had thought a bit ahead of time and I had been furious at her assumptions. Not in the world would have I imagined that I would have to were the dress that I had been ready to burn so easily.

I packed a few of my belongings together and got up to look out of the window. I could see the children of the court playing in the field. Oh! How I envied their happiness, how I wished that I were oblivious to the vices of the world.

I silently sat there waiting for the bell to announce the serving of the noon tide meal.

Once again I was filled with the dread of facing the people out there who were oblivious to the current events.

Would they be sad or would be happy?

Would they pity me now? No I would never wish for their pity.

What would they see me as now? An orphan that was what I was now.

So I prayed. My mother, I remembered had always said that when there are a lot of things that plague you; turn to god. He listens to every word you say and yet does not whisper one to anyone else. It is she said "very much like talking to yourself and asking yourself the answers to your questions as the answers do lie within you. You just have to coax them out of their shell."

The bell rang and I made my way to the main dining hall. I was surprised to see the king, queen, the prince and a few others in attendance wearing black. It seemed that the news had spread and people wished to pay their own respects. It gave me a pleasant feeling that there were people even here who considered him a friend, close enough to mourn for him.

The luncheon was a subdued affair. My father's death was silently announced. People offered their condolences as I rose to leave the hall after my lunch. I did not wish to listen to their condolences. Not yet. I was yet to confirm the truth. After all, it could all be a con by Mr. James Hardy.

I was surprised and infuriated when Lady Tanya offered to accompany us to Brady shire. I watched intently for the prince's reaction to her offer.

She almost had a fit when he clearly refused to allow her the liberty to do so.

"Edward, won't you need someone to comfort you?"

"Tanya, I assure you that you will be the last person who will be able to offer me comfort of any kind."

"But…"

"Tanya, do not forget; you are to obey my orders and they are clear. You are not to accompany me. Be aware of the consequences if you dare not to oblige them."

"I give you my life and let you own my pleasure, Edward you owe me a chance to accompany you in this trying time."

"Tanya, let me make it clear to you. You are my bed mate, my mistress not my soul mate the conditions of our arrangement were clear I do not owe you anything. If you have any trouble abiding by them you are free to let yourself out of our arrangement."

"I did not mean that in the least, sire. I mourn for Lady Isabella's loss. I wish to comfort her on her father's side."

"You do not mourn for her loss, not when you are dressed for celebration. Do not think that I missed the fact that you were rejoicing her return to her home. It was not until you found out that I would be leaving with her that you experienced or expressed any amount if remorse."

"Walk away before I have you removed."

"Yes, your highness. Forgive me."

We made good time in our journey. Making only small stops to rest our horses and give them water. We stopped late at night in an inn, the prince made sure that I was safely escorted to my rooms and promise to join me to break our fast.

I forced my mind to numb itself. I did not wish to breakdown now not in front of strangers. There was no point in losing myself now.

We started early in the morning to Brady shire.

Everything the trees, the moon, the plants seemed morose it felt as if they themselves mourned the loss of their master. The doors were opened to us by Jacob Black. He ushered us in and brought us refreshment.

"I want to meet my father."

"My lady, Mr. James made it clear that no one was allowed in your father's chambers without his permission."

"You are aware that he is no longer your liege." The prince said.

"I am your highness, but it is yet to be announced, the people needed a leader in these trying times, I could not keep him from making decisions. Now that you are here it is time we rectify it."

"We shall do it now."

"Mr. James is not in the manor as of now, your highness."

"Where is he hiding?" I asked, disdain very clear in my voice.

"Now now Lady Isabella, you should not be seeking to insult he master of the shire with your comments lest he refuses to let you see your father."

* * *

Sooo... what do you think?

James is a real piece of work isn't he?


	7. Chapter 8

Here's the 7th chapter. I want to acknowledge all your reviews. I found a few mistakes myself and am thanking you all for the support. I was not able to avail the beta services. I am trying to figure it out. This time again I had to copy-paste my document. But...here it is.

 **REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW. I REALLY APPRECIATE IT WHEN MY READERS REVIEW!**

* * *

I realized every one writes, the characters belong to the lovely S Meyer. So I say it too.

* * *

"James, you forget, you are no longer the heir of the estate." The prince told him.

"I am; Your highness." James sneered.

"The will is clear. You are not to have even a broken penny from the estate."

"It may be sire, but you forget, the will was not notarized and Lord Charles is dead, so is Solicitor Roberts."

I gasped a breath. He could not have. Could he?

"You cannot have killed him." I said.

"Oh my dear, no I would not have killed the man. He was conveniently trampled upon, by a carriage at night two days before now."

"It was bound to happen especially since he kept on offering late night house calls for council."

Blood rushed out of my face. I knew that James at least had something to do solicitor Robert's death. I was now faced with the worry, to what lengths would he go to get the lands? Then something clicked into place.

"You are mistaken. The will you have was a decoy. The one we have is already notarized. You are no longer the Lord of the shire. I ask you to leave in a civilized manner."

I saw James's expression turn livid, I was scared. It seemed as if he was about to go on a rampage. I was scared of his actions.

He had begun breathing harshly.

"You are going to regret crossing my paths." He sneered.

"We shall see about that."

"Soldiers, take him away."

"No, let me go. Don't you dare touch me, I will get you all."

"James, let us not disturb the peace of the house."

"You cannot order me in my own house." James struggled in the soldiers arms.

"James; maintain peace and know, this is not your house."

"This is my house; your little piece of paper can do nothing."

"James, be aware of who you speak to." I said.

"Oh look who speaks, the whore. Is that it, is that why the prince himself is protecting you, do you satisfy him in bed, are you his whore?"

"James…" the prince thundered.

"Your highness let it go, the man has lost his mind, and he knows not what he speaks. He is blinded by his fury." I touched the prince's rigid arm.

"He insults your name, how can you be so calm?"

"Sire, fighting fire with fire will end up burning us all. Amour proper is a must."

"Let his fury calm, he might be repentant of his actions."

"He leaves the manor now, I do not trust him to calm enough that I sleep peacefully."

"Guards carry him out of the grounds of the estate and ensure him accommodations."

The guards pulled him out of the house not heeding to his protests.

"Your highness? May I see my father?"

"The manor is just under our care, Lady Isabella; it is and always will be yours."

"It is thy kindness that speaks here."

"No, I speak the truth. The succession order does not involve me, my lady!"

I walked up the stairs and down the corridors, hurrying to my father's chambers, only to find them empty.

I was stunned, where could they have kept him?

"My lady he lies in the lower quarters."

"Could you not assure the preservation process be done in his chambers?"I thundered, appalled by their treatment of my father.

"Yes, my Lady. In fact I did exactly just that but when the workers arrived, Mr. James ordered his body away. He did not wish the smell to linger in his new living quarters."

"And you agreed with him, Jacob Black I hoped better that an action which portrays cowardice. Could you not stand up to him?"

"I did all I could, my lady; but the way we saw, he was the heir to your father's estate. We had no idea that you had the real will. I am deeply sorry for the insult that your father's remains had to take. I truly am, my Lady."

I walked to the lower quarters in search for my father. The men had ensured that he lay as comfortable as was possible in these wretched dwellings.

The prince walked behind me. I saw the look in his eyes as he watched the condition in which my father lay, covered in sacks and shawls. He was clearly furious.

"Has the medic been to see him?" I asked the maids who walked about doing their chores.

"No, ma'am, Mr. James forbade it. He said that he had died of his disease and that there was no need to spend money confirming it."

"Send for him quick."

"Yes, my Lady."

"Might I say that it feels good to have you here, though we all do wish that it was under better circumstances."

"I understand."

As we waited for the medic to come and examine my father, I took his hand and silently watched him. He looked so calm, so serene; almost as if he were sleeping; but I knew better.

The medic was ushered inside and he set about examining mine father. I watched on worry and dread filling me as his face contorted with confusion.

"What is the matter? Answer me."

"My Lady, your father died not of his illness but from poisoned blood."

I opened my mouth to speak but words failed me.

"Explain further." The prince commanded.

"Your majesty, we all knew that Lord Charles was ill, but in the last few days his condition was improving; so when I was informed of his death, I was baffled and so I waited to be summoned. Nothing of that sort happened and now I see that your father died not of his illness but he was poisoned. Pardon me your highness but I am led to believe that the one person who refused to let Lord Charles be examined is responsible for his downfall." The prince nodded.

I could see in his rigid motions that he felt the same way I did. I could not fathom what had led James to act in such vile and horrific manner.

How can someone stoop to such levels only to gain land? I was at a loss.

This news was sure to spread like wildfire and it was up to me to maintain calm. There would be time to mourn later, I reasoned with myself.

The household needed a mistress to look after it.

"Thank you for your services. Your dues will be paid in full by the morning. Come, I shall escort you outside."

I watched the medic leave the house before I turned to the prince.

"Your highness."

He gave me a slight nod to ensure me that he had acknowledged and understood what it was that I wished to say.

"Guards, ensure that Mr. James is being watched. I believe he is the main suspect in the murder of Lord Charles Swan"

* * *

I was surprised at what my character James did! He would not listen and calm down.

Again; he is a piece of work. Isn't he?

PLEASE REVIEW!

PS: I had my interview for my college. They asked every one before me about current affairs; like Forbes list of most influential women, CEOs of different fortune 500 companies etc.

Me; they asked Booker prize winners and painters. how was I supposed to know that a particular painter always walked barefoot? LOL!


	8. Chapter 9

SORRY FOR THE DELAY!

Things kept coming up and I had to stop writing.

This chapter was a bit difficult to write, I had to portray Isabella's emotions without taking and running away with them. It would have turned the chapter into a filler.

I hate having to do that.

 **PLEASE REVIEW! I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU GUYS!**

WELL... THE CHARACTERS DON'T BELONG TO ME, BUT THEIR ACTIONS DO:)

* * *

I was stunned with all that was going around me. All the talk about being strong for my people was easier said than done. I wished nothing more than to curl up in a corner and cry my heart out like a baby.

But I didn't.

I made sure that all the important jobs were done.

"Take my father to his chambers. No one, absolutely no one has the right to take away his space. My parent's space." I looked at the prince and prayed with my eyes for him to understand just this once.

He did.

"Today has been very eventful in the worst manner. Jane and Jacob have your supper with us and tell us about all that happened here when we were not here. Miss Jane, ask the other house maids to have their supper as well. We will serve ourselves."

"Yes, your highness."

"I and Lady Isabella will refresh ourselves and be ready for you in an hour." He looked at me for conformation. I gave him a soft nod in conformation.

"I will show his highness his accommodations"

We walked up the stairs and followed down the corridor to the second master chambers.

"My lady, today's events have been stressful in the least. Should you need someone to confide in, please do not hesitate.

I understand that you have your reservations regarding me, and yet I ask you to trust me in this trying time.

I wish nothing more than to be your confidant."

"I understand your highness, and am thankful of your assistance. But it is of outmost importance, that I keep my composure till this matter is put to rest. I need to be there for the people of this house, if I must put on my war paint for it, I shall."

"Do you wish to carry out your father's funeral here, or at the castle?"

"My father wished to be buried beside my mother, far deep into the woods where in lies a meadow."

"Here it will be then."

"I do understand if the king and the queen cannot be here, with the rebellion in Dabney growing, I cannot be hurt for them having to follow their duties."

"They will be here tomorrow night, or next morning in the latest, my lady."

I nodded in acknowledgement.

It was clear that I had not the slightest idea of how strong the bonds between my parents and the royal couple were. Them, setting aside their precious time to travel for days to attend my father's funeral meant the world to me.

"I shall see you at supper, my lady."

I silently dressed again for the evening supper. Using a basin to wash off the dirt from the days travel, I still felt dirty.

I knew that the way I had reacted to James's accusations was the way a Lady should have reacted and yet I couldn't shake off the doubt that it was what the people must think of me.

At the dinner table, Mr. Jacob and Miss. Jane were already seated when we arrived. They enlightened us about all the happenings of the days post my departure from the estate.

James had arrived exactly two days after my departure.

It appeared as if my father knew about his impending arrival and took the decisions to finalize the will and send me off with it. He wished to ascertain my absence from the manor lest he forces me into marriage with him.

James had been furious about my escape and had gone off on a rampage.

It was then that he found out about the will.

On observing that it was yet to be notarized, he must have decided to kill solicitor Roberts, to prevent any further proceeding of the will.

I did not comprehend the reason as to why James would wish my father dead, if he had successfully stopped the will.

Everyone was of the opinion that judging the way my father had anticipated Mr. James's every move, James knew that my father would proceed to find another solicitor to secure my future despite the restrictions posed by his health; and thus decided it was best that he do away with my father.

I had a very fitful sleep at night and woke up crying my heart out. I dearly missed my father. The hatred that I felt towards Mr. James did not match anyone else's.

Was he as dull as not realize that I would have parted with a portion of my inheritance if it meant he would not hold ill will in his heart.

When I say a portion, I was being practical.

I was scared for my future and did not wish to spend it married to a man I had only a disregard for. I wished only enough to sustain myself and I asked for the manor.

Alas, this was all of the past. The present was that I had no living family.

The day was one of the worst that I had ever had.

As soon as the news that my father had not died naturally but had been murdered spread, I started receiving condolence calls. I was in utter distress of the situation at hand.

"You must be devastated. I cannot imagine the pain you must be going through sweetheart."

"The time is indeed painful but with help from the people of the manor and friends, I am sure to let go."

"Yes, I heard his highness, the prince is here. It is indeed a sweet gesture on his part."

"It is, indeed."

The king and the queen arrived late into the night. The funeral service was to be held in the morning.

It was decided that we would soon return to the castle. The prince was required in the castle for his duties and given the circumstances of my father's death it was unwise to stay here alone.

We had received the news that James was not taking the house arrest very well. He was becoming unstable by the hour. The soldiers feared rash decisions on his part.

I offered my own chambers to the royal couple and had insisted on it. They had done enough in accepting my decision that my father's chambers were to remain his. I wished them a comfortable stay.

The morning would bring me a new beginning, I decided. I would bury my past; take my memories with me to make new ones. I would always remember my parents. They would always be a part of me. But I would not let their deaths put me in despair.

I dressed myself in black and went downstairs to look after the preparations for the service. Everything was impeccable. The way everyone had done their jobs showed their devotion and love for my father.

When I had been asked by the staff to allow them to attend the service, I found myself agreeing heartily.

So now amongst everyone present, my father was buried. With fanfare. My father wanted everyone to be happy; he had in no less words asked us to be happy at his service. While this was not possible, we kept our promises to him in the best possible manner. We talked and smiled.

Too many times I found myself hiding my tears.

How my father would have loved to see his people trying to bide by his wishes.

By afternoon, our noontide meals were done. It might have been the first time in ages that the masters and the maids had their luncheon together. The manor had been deserted because of the number of people wishing to pay their last respects.

We finally started our trek back to the manor, three hours after noon. I led the way, being most familiar with the trail. The prince walked beside me. Both of us lost in our own thoughts.

We were almost all the way out of the woods when I saw a bit of smoke.

"Looks like someone is taking my father's wishes to heart. I think I see fireworks sire."

"May we go faster?"

"We shall, my lady."

I led the way forward, a bit ahead of him.

What I saw were not fireworks.

It was my house, on fire.

Just then a messenger came forward,

"Sire, Mr. James is missing. He ran away."

It was then that my body decided that it had had too much to deal with, and everything went black.

* * *

I Found a reviewer who wanted the chapters faster.

well friend, I cannot do fast right now. As i explained in the last chapter, I have my entrance exams coming up in the next month and I am supposed to be working.

I really am trying to squeeze chapters out of me, you know, writing every time i have a few minutes.

Its just that with he writing process that I follow, I have to have the same conversations with myself over and over and then somehow find a way to put the emotions I was feeling on the paper. I REALLY AM SORRY THAT IT'S TAKING TIME!

I will post the next chapter most probably by **Sunday**!

 **YOUR REVIEWS WILL MAKE ME HAPPIER AT A PARTY I AM SUPPOSED TO ATTEND ON SUNDAY!**

 **YOU DON'T WANT TO MAKE ME HAPPY. FINE. YOUR REVIEWS WILL DEFINITELY MAKE YOUR FAVOURITE CHARACTERS PRESENT THEMSELVES TO ME FASTER!**


	9. Chapter 10

A day before the committed date!

this in in EPOV. I found that it would be very difficult to go forward without understanding his point of view about the things.

I guess that the next may be two will be from his point of view.

Now I read it in some story, so I am threatening you guys, if don't receive **at least 10 reviews, I won't update.**

Lets hope the threat works!

* * *

EPOV

It has been almost a week since my arrival. So much had happened during this time. I sometimes found it very difficult to keep up.

The day that I had arrived back from Dabney, I found myself looking forward to meet my parents, and friends and also sweet lady Alice and lady Rosalie. I was stunned by the beauty that I had seen standing beside them. I had found myself trying to enquire about her at every chance possible.

She looked familiar yet unknown. I knew that she was not from the palace as I would certainly have seen her before. Alas such an enquiry had to wait. I had more pressing matters to attend to.

The court had been summoned that evening. I and sir Benjamin and sir Demetri were to present our findings and the results of our discussions.

The discussions, from my point of view had been a waste and yet a necessary measure. I had found myself unable to believe and agree with any of the views that Aro had presented us with. Fearing that I was being biased about my views I had talked with Sir Benjamin and Sir Demetri and when discovered that they had the same opinion, had asked to see the rebellion campsites for myself. Aro had been very persuasive about the dangers of such an action.

When Sir Benjamin and Sir Demetri had agreed with Aro's decisions I was furious. They had reasoned that it was best that I pretend that I was complying with his wishes. If our suspicions that Aro was helping the rebellion movement, then it was of importance that he consider us unaware and oblivious.

They agreed to going into the village in disguise and gather as much information and understanding of the matter. I was surprised that much of the truth was being hidden from us. When we were asked of the proceedings in front of the whole court, we decided to keep things to us. Only reveal the actual severity of the situation in private, when only our most trusted aides were present.

Cautious approach was a necessity in this case. Every court is infiltrated by spies. It is only so much you can do to stop that from happening.

As we sat down to discuss the happenings of the travel in detail, I realized that Lord Charles, my father's most trusted aid was missing. It was then that the beautiful damsel that I saw in the verandah was familiar. She looked just like her father. It had to be his daughter.

I had heard that she was beautiful and on one occasion had had the opportunity to meet her firsthand but I truly had forgotten how beautiful she was. Youth had been really kind to her.

My musing was stopped by the beginning of the council.

With the council from Dabney absent, we were enabled to talk more freely of all that we had observed.

We told my father in no clear words that we found Aro to be a liar.

The conditions in the camps had been too good for it to have been a real camp. I was stunned when Sir Benjamin told me that the camps had to have enough grains to feed an army and on the other hand Sir Demetri had brought in news that the taxes of the state had been increased manifolds by the state; not the province. The fact of the matter was that no such decision had been made.

This had been the major reason for the provocation of the rebellion.

We had come to the conclusion that Aro was encouraging the rebels and taking them under his own wings by providing for them.

The fact that the rebels had more than enough while the innocent suffered, did not leave unnoticed.

To put it in a precise manner, the blame of Aro's ill management capabilities was being put on the crown and was being used to instigate the rebellion.

We were aware through our own spies that the taxes of the province were being increased and that it was being told that the decision was approved by the crown, also that a few people were not happy with the news.

But we were not exactly intimate with the news that it was being used as a weapon to form ill will within the crowd against us.

"Father, it is of outmost importance that we announce that the crown wants the taxes to be reduced. It will reinstall to some measure, the faith that is being lost. The fact that a party from the castle had been to Dabney and had seen the suffering of the people and had thus taken the decision would ensure that we ourselves do not hold any grudge against their province and that we see them as our own people and wish to take care of them as our subjects."

"I agree my son but we must take care that it is not seen as a sign of our weakness by the enemies."

"I do not understand"

"Son, now that it is known that you have had at least some access to the people, Aro is bound to find out, if not from his sources than from his council. He is bound to use the piece of information to advance his own agenda."

"I understand what his majesty has to say, my prince."

"He might let it spread in a manner that we were scared of the strength of the rebel and it is as a piece offering that we reduce the taxes."

"Then how do we go about it?"  
"Let us ponder about it for the night and meet in the afternoon tomorrow, to discuss it further. Right now it is time that we celebrate the party's safe arrival."

The king signaled me to wait till the council had dispersed.

"Son, you surely must have noticed that Lord Charles was absent from the meet."

"Yes, I also noticed that most probably his daughter resides with us."

"Ah! Have you had the good fortune of meeting with her?"

"No, she was standing with Ladies, Alice and Rosalie. She looked quite familiar to my eyes, and when it came to my notice that Lord Charles was missing from here, I instantly made the connection that it was him that she looked like."

"Pray tell me how is he?" I asked. "He would never have missed a meeting of this importance?"

He gave me two letters and asked me to read them.

I was going through so many emotions at once. Respect, honor, pain, hatred and sorrow. Could Mr. James be so cruel that he was prompted to send his daughter away?

He must love his daughter so much to ask such a favor from my father. I knew Lord Charles to be a very respectable and wise man. He would never have made such a request unless he was absolutely sure of James's intensions.

Lady Isabella must be in so much of pain and sorrow to know that she might lose everything that she called hers in a matter of days. How vulnerable she must be. I could never imagine the sorrow that a woman must go through when the closest male in the family dies. My father had always sheltered the women from the court who lost their husbands, so I had never firsthand seen the Implication of such an event.

How ill fitted she must feel for such an environment.

"Does she know, of these developments?"

"She knows that her father sent her here to gain council to the decision that he has made. She does not know what favor he seeks."

"Why did you not put her at ease? Father, you surely cannot expect her to live in uncertainty and fear of lose till she actually looses it all. Do you?"

"Son, have you not the read the last letter? She is in danger there. I cannot break my promise to Charles. By keeping her here, I have made the promise solid."

"Why not tell her everything?"

"Edward, I have closely watched her in her time here. She is wise but spontaneous. She ambushed me with this letter a day before your arrival, when we were returning to our chambers as there would not be any time left after your return."

"She will wish to return as soon as she receives my decision."

"Then tell her everything, ask her to stay. Order her not to leave and yet if she does, I will myself accompany her to Brady Shire."

"Father, you surely must see the devotion of the father towards his daughter. In both the letters he calls her his most precious cargo. Despite the fact that she is a woman, he respects and adores her. And if she is even half of what he is, she will understand your reason."

"You make a lot of your decisions with an emotional attachment to them, son. But I must say that in this case I find you to be in the right. I will find her this evening, and ask her for an audience in the morrow."

"Can I request you to be present there, son?"

"If that is what your majesty demands then I will." I said. "I hope it is a right decision on our part."

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Your thoughts?**


	10. Chapter 11

Here it is! The tenth chapter. Another EPOV as promised.

I will probably present one more... before I go back to BPOV.

some of my readers expressed that they weren't too happy that I was threatening putting off updating... so sorry!

my bad!:)

But guys **PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE HEARING FROM YOU GUYS, PROMISE.**

More reviews, faster updates!

* * *

 **EPOV**

The incident went exactly as my father predicted.

As soon as she found out about the decision, I could see the flicker in her eyes.

But then the damned messenger brought the wretched letter from Brady Shire. She lost all her calm in those moments and verged on being extremely rude to my father; my heart broke for this woman. It would be clear to anyone who looked in her clear eyes, the love she held for her father.

The calm that took over her when she saw reason, made me for a moment feel that she would run away. She held a very speculative look. I think even my father saw it and hence relented on her leaving the same day.

When Tanya approached in the hallway to request she accompany me to Brady Shire, I had reached my own breaking point.

I was faintly aware of Lady Isabella standing around the corner. I just hoped that she either did not hear or disregarded the way I was about to treat this woman.

I had always been aware of Tanya's hopes and aspirations and had always made it extremely clear to her that I did not share such sentiments.

I had known since the day that I had come of age that I had to marry Aro's daughter Irina.

A year before I came of age, Dabney had been defeated and the treaty had been signed.

The treaty followed a rather bitter defeat and to calm down the storm that was about to build, my marriage to her was promised.

I knew a lot about her. Spoilt and cruel was the only way that I ever her being described as. To say that I was furious would have been putting it lightly. I had always hoped to marry the love of my life and before the war of Dabney, I actually thought it a possibility. I wished to have the love and respect that my parents had for each other.

Taking the state of my mind, my parents had put off the marriage for some time to acclimatize to the changes that were about to take place.

Over the years, I had learnt to numb myself to all that happened around me. All thoughts of fidelity and gifting my wife my virtue washed away slowly. Initially I tried to fight it. I thought that may be, I would bring myself to be faithful and maintain fidelity with her. Be friends with her. I learnt that she was also turning out just like me. Multiple bedmates, numerous. I thought that may be since the way that we were reacting to the news was so similar that maybe we could find ourselves to match each other.

It was then that Lords Jasper and Emmett washed away all such thoughts. She had always been like this, and my last resolve to try to be what I always wanted to be, was broken.

I always knew that the courtiers did not find my behavior proper but were too afraid to voice their concerns. My mother had accepted the way that I had coped with their decisions. Lady Isabella had been the first person to openly judge me on my vices and ask me for a reason behind my foolishness.

She had so easily called me out and had given me such practical answers to all my questions regarding her worry, it almost left me stunned. For a moment I had felt extremely bitter about her reactions. Who was she to question me? Did she know anything about my predicament?

I asked her if she spoke from experience. As soon as the words left my mouth, remorse filled me at the way I was behaving, to a Lady in the least.

The way she handled the situation only filled me with respect. Any other woman in her place would have been ashamed, furious and also would have cried, even if the accusation had been false.

I wished for once that I had not chosen the path I did. That I had the option that used to have. This woman would be so easy to fall in love with, I could only imagine. At least I wished to have her friendship.

On our way to her home, I thought about Lady Isabella's time in the castle. How she must feel there. The night of the ball, I had to say, she looked so beautiful, so pure and yet so forlorn and lonely.

I had found myself aching to hold her hands and tell her over and over that she was not alone.

When I saw Sir Benjamin talk to her, I felt a bit surprised and a bit jealous, also a bit apprehensive about his intensions. I knew that he wished to court Lady Keanna, so I was surprised that he would approach her so easily.

When I saw a few minutes later that he was dancing with Lady Keanna and Lady Isabella was nowhere to be seen, I was concerned about her welfare. I had known from my teacher a bit about how our minds worked. I knew that anyone who gave her a bit of attention in her trying time would find himself a place in her heart and thus make her more vulnerable. It was not that I did not trust Sir Benjamin. I did, yet I had been concerned.

In these moments of contemplation and clarity of thought, I wished with all my heart that Lord Aro was truly behind all the conspiracy against the crown. While it also brought fear, for his viciousness knew no bounds, but we had defeated him once and we would again. This time we knew more that he thought we did.

I had been observing Lady Isabella just like she had been others around her. It would have been very hard to notice unless you were looking for it. While I was observing her for signs of fatigue I noticed her trying to distract herself with it.

She stood very firm in her opinion that she would have a lot of time to mourn later and that as the mistress of the house it was her duty, not to let her people feel the loss of leadership.

I found myself wondering through the evening, what it would take to break this woman. How strong could she be? Would she be able to keep calm even as her father was buried? Would she be able to return to the hustle bustle of the castle? If not would father let her stay here alone? What would people say? Would she care?

As we walked faster towards the fire crackers, only to discover the huge fire; I saw her fall. I knew my answer. It would take another loss to break her…

* * *

SOOO ... what do you think?

Comment below as to What the hell is going in Edwards mind and what would you dooo?

He isn't as bad as people think him to be. is he?:)


	11. Chapter 12

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE OVERWHELMING SUPPORT!

okay, till now my review record is maximum 16 for the seventh chapter.

So can I challenge you guys to get it above **20 reviews?**

 **Make me happy!**

* * *

Another amazing news.

I got the amazing **Sunflowerfran** to BETA my story, and **Gabby1017** as a pre-reader.

So any improvement in my writing, guys its them.

Also, thanks to **ceceprincess1217** for your word help. I have 'propriety' because of you dear!

* * *

When I saw her faint, I rushed forward, picking her up and placing her on one of the benches that adorned the garden. The workers and the laborers had taken quick action and had begun dousing the fire. My mother came up to us and sat down beside her as we tried to wake her.

My father called me to him for a quick council. Should we stay here in Brady Shire or return to the castle. I for one wished to stay and hunt down Mr. James and make him pay for what he had done to one of the strongest women I had ever met.

Seeing that I was too riled up by my emotions, my father made the decision for us. It was determined we would stay in Brady Shire while we waited for Lady Isabella to awake and long enough for the soldiers to rest and have lunch.

Once the medic had agreed with our decision, the orders were sent. The police were contacted and informed as to what had happened and their need to catch Mr. James as fast as possible.

Miss Jane walked up to us and curtsied deeply.

"Sire, Lady Swan has been revived."

"We shall be right there."

My mother was holding her in her own arms. She looked so worn, exhausted, and the dim fire that I had seen in her eyes was now almost gone.

In that moment, I decided that I would do everything in my power to restore it back to right where it belonged.

"My Lady, do you wish to stay or leave?" My father asked.

She startled as if she had just noticed us and started to stand to curtsy.

"Child, you are among family. You do not need to follow propriety."

I saw a hint of a wistful smile on her lips upon my father's words.

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

Upon seeing my father's confusion, she said, "Your Majesty just called me family. Sire, now that I have lost my own, I have come to value relationships highly. You understand the importance of these things only when they are long lost."

With those words, she brought my father to his knees.

"Child, never in your life think yourself to be alone. You have a mother and a father. We may not have birthed you or seen you grow into the amazing woman you are, but know that we shall, from this day forth, endeavor to help you find yourself and be someone on who you can rely."

I could see a single teardrop escape the confines of her eyes.

"Forgive me for speaking out of turn, but if I may say this, I wish not to stay here any longer. The memories are too bleak and the wounds of death and fire too deep.

"We shall begin our journey as soon as possible," Father assured her.

I could no longer be just a spectator to the conversation.

"Father, I shall ask one of the innkeepers to pack us lunch for the road. I for one have lost my appetite." I said this and left.

Once on my way, I summoned Mr. Jacob to my side.

"Mr. Jacob, you are not blind to the devastation that has occurred."

"No Sire."

"I wish you to do a few things for me."

"Your command, Sire."

"Lady Isabella wishes to leave right away, but surely you must know that the scandal here is too big to ignore and its consequences too harsh."

"Yes, Your Highness, I wish nothing more than to offer Lady Isabella some peace. If it is possible, I will try everything in my power to help."

"In that case, I have quite a list that I wish you to do. Foremost, keep an eye out for news of James. Then find workers to get the manor re-built; I wish it to be the same as before. Take care of the people who worked there, perhaps find them temporary occupations in the fields as well as a place to live. Last, and as of now the most important, inform the other sister estates of James' misgivings. He is not to be mistaken as the owner anywhere. Inform them that they are to report any suspicious activity to the police and further to the castle. We must get to the depth of it."

"As Your Highness wishes, it will be done."

"And Mr. Jacob, one more bit. If you will, please arrange evening snacks for all these fine people who have helped today."

"Sire, a question?"

"Speak freely."

"Who is to care for the estate affairs, now forth?"

"As of now, I appoint you. I am well aware that Lord Charles trusted you and found you fit to care for the estate after his demise, so it is only fair that I let you continue. But know this clearly, you may or may not hold loyalty to my father or mewith regards to this estate; but maintain and work loyally for Lady Isabella and for the memory of Lord Charles."

"Upon my word, Sire, I will look after the estate with my own blood. News of his unfortunate death has been announced."

"Good. I trust you have access to the banks and ledgers of the estate."

"I do, Your Highness."

"Very well, you may take your leave."

The carriages had been readied, and once Lady Isabella had been helped by one of the farmwomen to freshen up, we took our leave with Lady Isabella seated with my mother and my father with me.

I was fairly confident that I had taken care of most of the measures that would be necessary to prevent further distress, and I certainly hoped that Mr. Jacob did his chores.

We were well into the afternoon when the Queen sent forth a message stating that they wished to stop for refreshment.

We rode a bit further to find shade. Once out of the carriage, I found that Lady Isabella had given up on any conversation and was now seated on a rock near the woods, away from the party.

"I worry for her," My mother said. "She has been silent all the while. Polite and yet somehow lost."

"Give her time, my love." My father assured.

"May I go converse with her, Mother? Maybe she might open herself to me."

"Edward, I highly doubt it. The girl has openly held respect for you and at the same time disdain for your actions. Your presence may bring her ire."

"You forget Mother, she may be wary of me, but I am the only one who was able to hear any of her true feelings."

My father was again a bit thoughtful. He had always made observations that others failed to notice. I curiously looked at him as a play of emotions took place on his face.

"Fine son, you go talk to her. See if she feels friendly enough to open herself."

My mother looked a bit hurt at the implication of my father's words.

"My love, it is not you who is at fault. You have to know that she has only ever looked at us as her King and Queen. At most, as dear friends of Lord Charles and Lady Renee; and today she is forced to look at us as her caregivers and guardians. I think it is only fair that she may be allowed time to accept these changes."

"You are right."

"I shall go forth then."

I paced towards Lady Isabella and took a seat on the rock beside her. I saw her eyes follow my movement, but she remained silent.

We sat there silently, nibbling on our snacks and looking around at the scenery. As time passed, I started doubting my actions. I had hoped that if I sat with her, perhaps she might talk to me. However, I may have been wrong. Maybe I should have initiated a conversation from the beginning. Alas, my pondering was of no use, and my actions had had no reaction. All was futile. Just as I was about to leave, I heard the faintest whisper. I had almost missed it.

"I am so scared."

* * *

Dear guest reviewer, do not fret. You gave me, something called constructive reviews, and I hope that you find improvement in my writing.

As for the 'manor' question, when I went online to find the meaning of manor, they said something about it being the residence of a Lord. so... I did not research much on it. And you may suggest another word for their house in case of concern... KEEP REVIEWING...I'm alright if you just like the plot.

As a writer I'm bound to make mistakes!

If you like this story, **spread the word.**

I have some pics on my facebook account for this story!

Last but not the least, happy weekend!:)

See you next time!


	12. Chapter 13

Well….. the last challenge sadly failed. On observation I thought maybe the chapter was assumed to be filler, well…. it was. Kind of. It was necessary for the plot to move forward. As required by the story, I am writing the thoughts of our beloved protagonists. It may again come off as a filler chapter but it was necessary to move the story forward.

Please review. Good reviews- bad reviews, I like them all.

This chapter was reviewed by Sunflower Fran and pre-read by Cece princess and Gaby1017

All mistakes are definitely mine!

* * *

I am so scared," she said.

I was stunned.

This strong, beautiful lady had chosen to confide in me. I had certainly wished she would unburden herself to someone and dared to hope that it would be me, but I had not gone further. Her refusal to open up, to share herself had been made quite clear. She saw it as vulnerability. I felt greatly honored, yet at the same time equally relieved. Had she selected someone unworthy, all her fears could have come true.

I felt an urge to comfort her as she said those words.

I knew that as scared as she was emotionally, she was also hesitant to talk about what had transpired. I only hoped that she did not stop.

I remained silent.

"Never in all these years had I thought that I would lose everything I ever held dear to my heart," she said.

Silence lingered after this statement. I dared not make a sound. She would share at her own pace.

I had seen enough of the estate to know that when she married, she would make someone a rich man. I could somehow understand how a man of Mr. James's standing would commit to something so horrendous. Perhaps, finding something that you could never earn yourself at your doorstep, only to have it taken away in the blink of an eye, made this James person, bitter. However, causing such an act of violence was unspeakable.

She seemed to be deep in contemplation. Every now and then,she would tense. I saw it in the way she clenched, unclenched her gown. Now more than ever I wished to let go off propriety and embrace her. Tell her that she need not be afraid.

All too soon,our time was up. I saw that most of the men had completed their food and were ready to leave. I knew that soon there would be a call for us to be set to move.

I looked around the canopied area at the trees that offered shade and the scattering of rocks, which offered places to sit. The sun was now slanting down upon us casting gentle shadows indicating we had to have been well into the afternoon. There was no denying that the scenery would have been very pleasant had it not been marred by foreboding sadness.

I sighed. Our time here was up.

"Your Highness, My Lady, his majesty inquires if you are ready to leave."

I looked over at her. She seemed deep in her thoughts; I touched her knee and gently nudged her.

"My Lady, are you ready to ride?"

"Yes, Your Highness."

"Very well then," I told the soldier.

I arise from my place and held out my hand to help her.

We started walking towards the carriages silently.

"Your Highness…" she spoke softly.

"Do not hesitate, My Lady."

"I wish to share," she says surprising me.

I was at a loss. I did not know she would be so forthcoming about her need to confide in someone.

I could not let it bother me. It was a step forward in her life. I wished to protect her and befriend her; I now had a chance to prove myself trustworthy of her friendship. It was something I knew I would never regret. Swans were nothing if not ferociously loyal.

"Maybe we could have a turn around the castle grounds one day after we return," I suggested.

"Thank you, Your Highness."

"Thank you for your trust, My Lady. Somehow it feels more important than my time," I said.

She gave me a faint smile and continued walking towards her carriage.

Once I was alone my father inquired after her. I informed him that she seemed all right, morose but I think that she has it in her to heal.

I hoped that she did not waver in her decision to unburden herself to me.

The more I thought about it on our journey, the more I felt different. I did not understand the need I felt to be worthy of her; to be good for her. I was man enough to admit that I was not virtuous, that I could not compare myself to her. I may be above her in social standing, but in the eyes of God, she is well above mine.

We stayed in a magnificent inn that night. The ambiance was exquisite. Dark wood with intricate carvings, the inn was meant for the kings. My mother offered to lie in Lady Isabella's chambers, to look after her. I saw it in her eyes that she wished to be her mother and to care for her.

I respected my mother for it. She has always had so much love to give. I knew that my parents wanted another child, but my mother was unable to do so. Sometimes I saw it hurt her. Just like with me, women threw themselves at my father; and when he refused to stray, they sometimes dared to be cruel to his wife since she was unable to give him a 'spare'prince.

Early in the morning,we set off, and by night, we were back to the castle. I went to bed with unsettling thoughts about what was to come in the future; with Lady Isabella, the rebellion,and Aro.

As I sit in the carriage thinking about what I had just said to the Prince, I could not but question my decision. What was it that compelled me to voice my heart to him?

I had always been an analytical person, always questioning a decision and pondering over it from all points of view.

Since hearing about my father's illness from the medic, I had protected myself; never allowing a moment of weakness to show. I maintained a façade. The people who were close to my heart always saw through it; they saw the helpless girl, the one who was afraid of the uncertainty that loomed ahead.

They saw, but never questioned.

They worried, but never talked.

But now, this man, one I had only ever heard about, had seen through it all.

He saw, he worried, he sat, and he listened.

I went back to the short period of time I had seen and talked to him.

I turned over every little motion and action of mine, which may have warranted weakness.

I had done everything in my power to forget the ache that plagued my heart. I shied away from the words that would define how people now saw me … orphaned and sheltered. I closed my eyes and pretended to be in a world where everything was sunshine and roses.

Nothing worked.

I felt dampness on my hands; I realized that my eyes had teared. I had dropped my façade of strength.

I had lost everything.

I wished I was alone, but as always fate had other plans for my future and for me and this time they were better ones. Queen Esme had left her seat across from me and had taken up the one beside mine. She held my hand and embraced me. She did all those things that a dear friend, a mother, would in that moment I realized that I may have lost all my family, but all hope was not lost.

I dared not deny that my heart will always ache over the loss of my family, but I also acknowledge that God gave me new people to love before I allowed my heart to turn to stone.

I knew that I would always suffer the heartbreak caused by losing everything. However, I had been brought up with so much hope inside me, and I vowed not to lose it when I needed it the most.

I may be bent, but I was yet to be broken.

For once my heart had been ahead of my head. It realized not all was lost. I now understood exactly why I had spoken to the Prince and knew exactly why I would continue to do so.

Hope does that to you. It makes you want to find the sunshine when it's raining and if not, it helps you create your own light.

Indeed, all the people I loved were gone,but somehow I may have found new ones. I did not know what was in my future, but at that moment, my heart expanded to give room to more people. And with that, it brought me purpose; for my father always associated love with three things, devotion, care, and safety.

By the time we reached the castle, I had consoled myself. The heartache and the sadness remained, but the tears were gone.

So that night I snuck out before Margo and Angela came to help me dress and turn down the beddings.

I traveled the pathway shown to me on my first day here.

I found the door to the chamber I was looking for and knocked.

* * *

I sadly won't be seeing you guys for another two weeks; reason I have a big test coming up.

Please review.

I also posted another story, 'My life as misunderstood teenager'. It is special to me because I tried something different for me. It is being written in the form of a diary and is many of the times based on real life events. If you want to see how much of a brat I really am... you need to check it out. Some may not be real life because I am essentially writing a story so...


	13. Chapter 14

Hey guys! I'm back. I know it's a little(I know, not just a little) but…I'm back!

This chapter we see their relation develop a bit further.

There is an author's note at the end of the chapter explaining the progress of the plot, so you might wanna check it out.

It's time I say it again, characters and stuff do not belong to me their actions do! But, no copyright infringements intended!

* * *

As I knocked on the Prince's chambers, I was suddenly filled with apprehension. What I was about to do was out of propriety. To wish a conversation with the prince as he was about to retire for bed was unheard of for a lady. I was sure that it was only an act a mistress would commit.

Yet, I stayed.

I wished nothing more but to ask for permission to talk to him. It had, after all,been he who asked me to unburden myself.

I was brought out of my musing by Sir Benjamin.

"My Lady, may I ask to what do we owe this pleasure?"

"Benjamin, who is it?" came a voice from inside. "Is it Lady Tanya?"  
The sentence hit me hard. I had been acting as if a mistress. I felt my face grow warm. I was utterly embarrassed.

"No, your highness, It is Lady Swan."

I heard footsteps from behind the door, and it was pushed open a bit wider.

Standing in front of me was the prince dressed in a dark velvet robe, beautifully embroidered in what looked like gold thread.

"My Lady, to what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked.

"I …uh….wished to speak to your royal highness," I said in a very calm manner, as I held my head high. I was not committing a crime and would not be degrading myself unless I entered his bed chambers.

"You may. Though if I may say so, I do know where your thoughts lie," he said.

"May we have tea in the back gardens and perhaps a turn around them?"

"After the court disperses for the day, we may. I shall ask the kitchen maids to set up the tables for us."

"Thank you, Your Highness,"

"I find myself glad that you wish to express yourself freely, My Lady," he smiled a genuine smile, a far cry from the ones I had seen him grace the courtiers and his flatterers with. It warmed my heart that the man felt such strong emotions in helping me.

* * *

The next day caught me surprised twice. First was when the Queen summoned me.

I walked with her messenger to her chambers. They were very much different from her court. More comfortable and calm. The walls and furniture were still decorated in a very rich, luxurious manner but were rather less intimidating.

"Isabella, I wished you here to introduce you to your new chambermaid. She will be with you till we find you a permanent one."

"I do not understand, Margo and Angela help me with dressing for the day."

"Isabella, everyone in the palace has three chambermaids. One, who looks after your bed chambers, another, who looks after you, and the third, who looks after your possessions." She explained calmly. "The reason as to why you only had two until now was that your stay was temporary. But now, your stay is more permanent matter, and the number of possessions that have been brought here has vastly increased. I wish you to be looked after properly."

"Thank you, your majesty," I replied. I only ever had two maids, Miss Jane, who looked after my possessions and Mrs. Cope, who did the other jobs.

"Isabella, your new girlis named, Katherine. Do not fret over her features; she was injured when her carriage overturned. She holds a letter of recommendation from the house of Sir Kent where she worked as a chambermaid. I hope that you will be able to look past her imperfections."

"My Queen, in my maid I look only for good nature, honesty and excellent work. I sincerely think that her appearance would not be much of a problem."I replied.

"Bring forth the girl," the queen ordered.

A very timid girl entered the room, her head bowed as she offered her curtsey first to the queen and then me. I looked very closely at her; what the queen said was true. Her face was rather scarred, but beyond that, I saw that the girl was once very beautiful. But alas, as the time had passed, her beauty was taken, and she was left with the remains of her accident. I knew why she had been entrusted to me. The look of disdain held by the woman who led her in was a clear indication that she would not be welcomed easily.

How easily we choose to ignore and insult anything that is different from what we have always known. Her only fault, in this case ,was that she had survived injuries that most of us wouldn't have had.

* * *

Later that evening I went to the back gardens with Angela as my chaperon. The Prince had arranged for a picnic rather than a formal tea as I had assumed.

A more comfortable environment for the conversation ahead, he explained.

Instead of a turn about the gardens, we rode our horses farther in the estate than I had ever been. Angela rode far behind us carrying her notebook for the work that I had assigned her since I had started teaching her and Margo to read and write.

We passed the Royal Lawns, a very well kept and manicured garden. The trees on the sides of the path we took were cut to form cones. A statue of the nature god surrounded by birds and animals decorated the garden.

We rode in serene silence; I felt no need to fill the quiet with mindless chatter. We crossed a stone bridge across a small brook, stopping for a moment to absorb the calm it offered. I found myself smiling at the breeze that surrounded us. Turning towards the Prince, I observed him do the same. His face showed much more of his youth now than when he held his face in an indifferent mask in the court. He looked like the happy man I wished him to be.

As we traveled further, I began my story.

"I was eleven when my grandfather died. Two years later I lost my mother. I lost so much love when I was young that I shied away from offering it as easily after that."

He offered me the silence to continue, not asking me questions, not asking me to go on when I sought a moment to gather myself.

"My father cared for me, he loved me dearly but yet I ached for my mother. He wished me all the happiness in the world but…" I remembered a conversation that we had; he had asked me what I wanted on my fifteenth birthday. I had told him in no uncertain terms that if he could not give me my mother back I wanted nothing. I had hurt him so badly in the years following my mother's demise.

He led me to a small clearing in the wooded area filled with beautiful flowers. I was amazed at the beauty that surrounded us.

We sat down under a tree and ate our cakes silently.

"I have a new maid," I said, hoping that he understood that I could not tell him more.

He gave me a small smile.

"I thought you already had one assigned to you," he said in complete understanding.

"I did, but all ladies have three and since before my father's death I had been but a guest, I only had two. Now it seems my arrangement is now more permanent…" I trailed off.

"My lady, your actions towards your father, were that of a rebellious child; of someone who was in pain. I do not think he grudged you for them. True, you surely hurt him, but it would feel better to think that you loved your father enough to express your anger and all your feelings openly. Do not think less of yourself for them," he said.

"I do not comprehend…"

"We express our sincere feelings to those people who we trust and love. Those who you know will support you, no matter what."

"Yet, I do wish I could take back all that I said to him in those years," I sighed.

"It is only your love to him that led you to say those words, and it is because of your love towards him that you wish to take them back. Also, I think your father would have wanted you to remember him with memories of happy moments not sad ones."

Angela came then, informing us that we must return to the castle lest we be late for supper.

As we rode back, I thought about all that had been said and all that was left.

I observed that the Prince was right. My father had loved me both before and after the rough years that I had. He certainly wished me to be happy and would always want me to think about the happy memories I had. All that I had said to him was my past, all I could do was not to let the hurt affect my future.

I went to bed that night feeling more at peace with myself than I had been in many days.

* * *

There you have it! A decent conversation and some time spent together!

I know many of you guys may be thinking htat the plot is slowing down, I as a reader would have felt the same. But I wanted to give the characters some space.

 **No Tanya drama** : Till now Edward and Isabella are in a platonic relation. She is the daughter of a very good friend of the king and needs help and comfort- she has no valid reason to be gravely threatened. Once their relationship progresses, the drama will start- a bit.

Plus, I wanted their relation to mature a bit. Her opinions about his lifestyle and her own heartache need to change, and his lifestyle needs to change. He needs to follow his own advise and share his thoughts about his chosen lifestyle.

I also introduced a new character, Katherine. She will not be mentioned a lot through the story but she is a very important part of the plot. So you might wanna remember her.

Other then that, **Please review** , I love it when you do it!

And just one more thing. I posted the pictures of the garden, the bridge and the meadow on Facebook, Maddy Raste so if you want to check them out...


	14. Chapter 15

**hey guys!I'm back!**

 **This chapter is a bit small but explains a lot about Edward's mindset and takes their friendship a bit further.**

 **we have another twist in the story. I hope you like the chapter, if you do please review! I love it when you do!**

 **This chapter is Pre-read by Gabby1017 and ceceprincess, Betaed by Fran!**

 **Mistakes are mine but twilight is not, sadly!**

* * *

It had been three weeks since our first walk in the gardens. We had taken a few shorter ones since then, but the court and his responsibilities kept the prince busy.

I had started receiving hard glares from the prince's mistresses and their guardians. Something told me that the prince was not seeking them in his bed-chambers as often as they would wish him to. While the matter confused me, I understood that he considered his position in court important and that the man did not necessarily think with his manhood.

The events with the rebels were escalating. The crown had just received news that two officials were missing.

He had told me on one such walk around the garden that the council meetings were being held more frequently and were becoming more serious each time. While he was not at liberty to share the details of the proceedings due to the delicate nature of the situation, he told me that governors, lords and ambassadors from all the provinces were being called upon soon for further discussion.

Governors from other provinces were set to arrive in two weeks' time to discuss proceedings. There was no question that if these happenings went any further, their own states would be affected. It was time to reconsider options.

Just when I thought that the state of affairs could not get any worse, the court received news that Lady Irina of Dabney was missing.

To say people were surprised would have been an understatement. Everyone had been so sure that somehow Aro was responsible for it all…it fit so perfectly until now.

It was that very evening that Edward asked me to take another long turn around the gardens with him.

I felt a ray of hope that the man might just be taking his own advice.

We took a walk in another area of the gardens this time.

The grass was thicker, longer and lusher here. I recognized that we must be on the other side as I saw more woods beyond us.

The path was a tad bit rocky and not as manicured as the other area was.

As we walked further, we came across a tall domed archway. He led me forward and helped me settle myself on the floor.

I kept silent, letting him decide to talk at his own pace as coercing him would lead me nowhere.

"I do not understand," he said.

Silence…

"I was so sure that it had been Aro. I could almost taste my freedom, I wished for it so bad, almost…longed for the conspiracy to be Aro's."

"I thought maybe I would be able to marry a woman of my choice and liking after all," he kept talking as if I was not present. His thoughts were unguarded at this moment.

"My Prince, I do not understand," I said gently, trying not to drive him back behind his walls.

"How would you?" he scoffed in a very un-gentlemanly manner. I willed myself to look past his improper behavior.

"Help me then," I said.

Silence found us again. I knew something bothered him I just did not understand what.

I picked myself from the ground and sat beside him.

He began to speak …

"Three years ago, my father defeated Aro. There was pain and suffering everywhere. He had recruited civilians as soldiers, and many of the women in his state were left widowed. He had no resources to compensate and look after them so he was forced to surrender. My father took over the hunger laden country and helped it limp forward rather than let it perish. However, there still were people who had enough strength to resist and play with the emotions of an already restless crowd…my father made Aro the governor of the state and gave him free reign to rule under him. When Aro and his advisors questioned what would happen after his death, my father promised me to his daughter as a show of good faith. Since then, I have hated every moment of being a prince. I have no say, yet I am the most powerful man in the kingdom." he said.

"I had never heard of all this," I gasped.

"No one ever knew about it except your father and a few from Father's trusted council. They wanted to be sure that when the agreement was declared it would be seen as the power share it was meant to be. Preferably in Aro's old age," he told me.

"I am so sorry…I judged you without knowing a single thing about your troubles…" I trailed. I was truly ashamed of the way I had treated him. I somewhat understood the situation he found himself in.

To marry a person you hardly knew was a tedious task, let alone the daughter of a person who you consider your greatest enemy. I had let other's opinion of Edward cloud my judgment so much that I had forgotten to make some of my own.

"While I do not condone your behavior, I understand your reasons…" I told him.

He was silent for a moment before he replied in a manner certainly different from the self-loathing that I was hearing.

"I do not understand how this is possible…" he said.

"Your Highness?" I prodded him further.

"I was so sure that it was Aro. It all fit so perfectly. Now I have lost my perspective…"

"How did all this happen? What led to the disappearance?"

"She was visiting her aunt in the eastern parts of the state. Aro wanted her away from the rebellion. She never returned and days after came her guard with the news that she was gone," he explained.

"What role will her disappearance play?" I asked. "I was of knowledge that the rebellion was against the supposed injustice spread by the rule of the crown. I do not understand how kidnapping her would help their cause,"

"That is, in fact, what confounds me. They have no business seizing her unless they stand against Aro's rule too. However, until now all of their demands were pro his rule. This is preposterous! I am only running around in circles." He exclaimed.

"Overthinking will not get you anywhere. Talk to your father. Ask for his opinion of the situation. There has to be some way to go forward."

* * *

The good news is that I got into a good college!

The bad news is that I have to move (In India not all do, most stay at home) ba news because I have to set up new wifi which will sadly take time...

I hope you guys stay plugged I will be, in a week or two!

Again, please review!


	15. Chapter 16

**I am back!**

 **I finally set up the WiFi at my place and got all settled in!:)**

 **I know I took a lot of time, SO SORRY for that!**

 **But as a peace offering...I have a long...chapter for you! It's 2600 words without the author's note!**

 **I am hoping that I will be regular from now on and please you with the plot!**

 **NOTE: I realized the mistake that I made in the previous chapter and have made corrections in it.**

 **The reason for the mistake (the dick Vs manhood problem) was that I made the additions to the chapter after I received it from my Beta 'the amazing Fran' and my pre- reader for the chapter- Gabby!**

 **I also posted it without consulting her as I was leaving within an hour of making the changes and really wanted to post!**

 **I was reprimanded for it and it is safe to say that I have learnt my lesson!**

 **Again, this chapter has been Pre read by Gabby and Beta'ed by Fran!**

 **Mistakes are mine as I don't always listen to her!**

* * *

I sat in my sitting room thinking about all that His Highness had told was so much I did not understand **.** Why would a defeated man be given all the power to rule? Where their limits to his 'free reign'?

My mind had no peace.

As always, I kept looking for answers even though it was not at all supposed to be my concern. In society's eyes, I was expected to be interested and educated in, fashion, jewelry, literature, and gossip. The fact that I was equally proficient in matters regarding the state would not sit well with anyone. Because of this, my capabilities were not a known fact.

I so desperately wanted to be free to pursue what I loved. Politics enthralled me. The way my father talked about the matters of state, the reasons behind all the decisions that were made… He never told me anything that was discussed in the private councils. Being a man of his word, he took every little measure to ensure that he took his secrets to the grave with him.

It was not a huge surprise to me that I did not know about the betrothal, but yet my mind was not satisfied with the reasoning of The Crown, despite the fact that it was not my position to question its decisions.

"Your Grace, I bear a letter for you," Katherine curtsied as she held out the message for me.

She was a hard worker, but rusty in the way she did her chores, leading me to believe she could not have been working for very long. Many times she forgot to curtsy, and while I did not mind such forgetfulness, I did not wish her to be disrespectful towards any of the nobles or royals.

I opened the letter sealed with wax and marked from my own home.

 ** _Your Grace,_**

 ** _Lady Isabella of Brady sSire_**

 ** _My Lady, deep apologies if this letter interferes with your daily proceedings, yet I find myself unable to address the situation at hand without consulting you. My Lady, on the seventh day of this month I received a letter from Forks Shire requesting for funds due to losses in business management._**

 ** _While such requests were entertained by your father, I always acknowledged them on his orders. On this occasion, the letter was sent directly here. I was under the assumption that I was to receive such orders either from you or the royal family. If such a request was approved by any of you, I deeply regret disturbing you. But if not, I request you to take actions regarding matters of approving such requests and also notify other sister estates to forward them to you or any of the royal family._**

 ** _Another matter that I wished to bring to your notice was that in all my years of service, your father never received any such request from Forks. It is one of the most profitable of estates and ifs overseer was responsible for looking after the estates in the south._**

 ** _My Lady, I wish to speak away from my station, but my experience tells me that there is something wrong, and they may be regarding the problems with Mr. James Turner._**

 ** _I felt I should inform you of this and ask you to enlighten the crown if you find it of importance. I have not written such a letter to the royal family for I do not know; of what they wish to be informed and what not. The decisions being made in a rush have left many matters unclear, and I sense that Mr. James intends to take advantage of this._**

 ** _If my concerns are proved false, I offer my apologies but; I would like to say that it is always wise to be a bit cautious than to regret later._**

 ** _Your loyal servant,_**

 ** _Jacob Black._**

I folded the letter and placed it in the chest at the foot of my bed.

Sitting at my table, I wrote letters to all the estates,asking them to respond to any such requests from any of their sister properties at any cost.

A knock at my door alerted me to the presence of Margo.

"My Lady, I have been asked to escort you to the luncheon hall," she said.

"Why was I not alerted beforehand?" I questioned.

"My Lady, Katherine was responsible, I was on a morning leave to visit my mother and Angela had been dismissed by you to accompany Sir Benjamin," she informed me.

"Where is Katherine?"

"She…fell asleep in Lady Anna's quarters, My Lady,"

"Is she ill?"

"No, Your Grace,"

"Then what is the reason behind such impertinence?"

"She is being questioned, My Lady. Lady Anna was furious and has requested her removal from the royal service. Her repeated disregard for protocol has been brought to light and…your authority is being questioned."

"What do you mean? Conversefreely,Margo," I ordered.

"Your Grace, why did you not bring to notice her lack of manners? This is what is being questioned. That you are not well equipped to wield any authority,"

"Come with me, I need to clear any doubts regarding this matter. I will not tolerate any such claims. Do I have your support, Margo?"

"You do, My Lady."  
"Thank you. Fetch Angela; tell her that I need her to confirm these happenings if need be."

* * *

I walked through the corridors to the luncheon halls, greeting everyone. I had just taken my place when Lady Tanya began her questions.

"Lady Isabella, are the claims that your chambermaid does not know common courtesy and protocol true?"

"I do not think either of the matters are of any importance to you, My Lady."

On the contrary, how we treat the chambermaids is of concern to all the ladies present. Pray tell, if any of your chambermaids had been selected to serve the dignitaries arriving from the provinces, and they had forgotten protocol in front of them, it would have been considered an insult to their honor."

"Lady Tanya, had any of my chambermaids been selected to serve the dignitaries I would have allowed them the honor. By considering the group as a whole, you take for granted that all of them do not follow modus operandi. I assure you that while Katherine may be lacking in them, Margo and Angela make me proud. And as far as the matter regarding Katherine, be sure that I would never have allowed her to serve any of the foreign dignitaries."

"But do you…"

"Lady Tanya, let us not bore all the courtiers with the gossip about chambermaids. We shall address this in my chambers," The Queen stopped her.

"Pray tell me, Isabella, what task made you forget to attend the gathering for luncheon?" she continued without waiting for her response.

"Your Majesty, I was made aware of a few irregularities regarding the estate, and as a consequence, I would ask to be granted an audience with Your Majesties."

"Have your evening tea with us after the court is dispersed for the day. Edward will be joining us if you do not mind,"

"He is well aware of how matters lie in my past home. I hold no hesitance in assuring you that I do not mind his presence,"

"Very well then, let us continue with our meal before it gets too cold for our liking,"

We proceeded silently as the other ladies continued with their gossip. Lady Tanya glared for a long while before huffing in a very un-lady like manner and continued with her chatter with Lady Lauren.

I did not understand the reason behind their hostility towards me. True, I knew what they had assumed of me, but the matters regarding my estate must surely have put all their fears to rest. Entertaining the thoughts that I was romantically interested in the Prince was silly.

I would have been the first one to agree that the Prince was a man, very easy on the eyes. Handsome features with high cheekbones and the greenest eyes. He always stood tall with a hint of muscle showing through his chosen wardrobe. He truly was a man a woman would dream of and yet the surroundings that he grew up in, and the ones that I grew up in were very different. He was accustomed to all the fair women in the court, and it was clear to anyone who had eyes that I did not conform to their rigid standard of judgments.

In any words, I was not unattractive. I had a slightly rounded face; a bit unsymmetrical with a few freckles and was of wheatish complexion. Mine was not the pixie-like face of Lady Alice or the pale-skinned beauty that Lady Rosalie was. I was not even the heart-shaped face and hourglass figure of Lady Tanya and Lady Lauren, but yet I could easily claim that I was not ugly. Who does not have insecurities? I was woman enough to accept that while I could not compare to the beauty of these women, I was persuaded that I could definitely defeat them in a war of wits, and of that, I was proud.

* * *

After the luncheon was over, we made our way to the Queen's Court as she had already sat in the General Court in the morning.

They were making sweaters for the orphanage; beautiful colouredwool adorned with small designs. I sat down in the far corner of the room and took up making one of my own.

"Now, Isabella tell me what exactly is the matter with Katherine."

"Your Majesty, my honest opinion is that Katherine is a hard working woman, but yet somehow very amateur in her methods. It's as if she hasn't been working for that long; she is forgetful of her chores, and I am many times led to believe that there has been a mistake in sending her to the King's service. As to the matter of not reprimanding her, I do inform her every time she behaves in a manner away from what is deemed respectful. I just do not find it in me to ask for her removal from my service."

"After what has transpired today, do you wish for her to continue in your service? Can you be a bit sterner in your handling of her?" she asked me.

"My Queen, I speak with confidence that I will have a word with her and make it very clear that such carelessness shall not be tolerated in the I do have such a misfortune, I will ensure that she is sent to the kitchen where she will have to work harder than she ever has for me," I said with conviction.

"Very well then, I shall leave the matter for you to handle. If you have further problems, consult either Mrs. Rosemay or me, as she manages all the affairs concerning the help in the castle. I will also have her talk to Katherine."

"Thank you, My Queen."

* * *

When the clock struck four, I made my way to the Royal Couple's sitting chambers, taking with me the letter that I had received from Mr. Jacob and the letters that I had written to the overseers of the other estates.

I hoped that the King and Queen did not take offence from the fact that Mr. Jacob chose to inform me of his opinions and not them.

My journey was cut short by Lady Lauren rushing across my path in a slightly dishevelled manner. Sweat was beading on her forehead and her skirt was wrinkled in a way that felt almost deliberate, leading me to believe that she and the Prince had just been involved in their dalliances.

I was not amused by this behaviour. If the Prince were to marry Lady Irina, then what would happen to them? If he did chose to continue with his endeavours in bed they would remain maidens until the Prince found new, younger, mistresses to take their place. And who would marry them after they had been discarded by another man?

Even in the event that the Prince was removed of his obligation to marry Lady Irina, their parents did not hold enough standing in the court to persuade the King that their marriage to The Prince would be appropriate.I did not hold the opinion that the Prince cared for them romantically. To him, they were just bed warmers.

I wished the ladies peace when all of this was over.

The Prince was late for tea, and his father was upset that he made us wait. Though his activities were not discussed openly, it was clear that the King knew what the Prince was involved in, and he did not approve.

We drank our tea and made small talk. I waited until everyone was comfortable before producing from my pocket the letter from Mr. Jacob and waited in anticipation as His Majesty read it.

A deep frown marred his features making me all the more apprehensive. What was he thinking? Did he share the same views on the matter as Mr. Jacob? What action did he wish to take? Most importantly, was he even in the slightest offended? I would make sure that he knew that Mr. Jacob was not at fault. He had merely thought not to disturb them with his probable theories.

He passed the letter to the Prince and the Queen and then looked at me.

"So what have you planned to do?"

"Your Majesty?"

"Isabella, I have heard a lot about you from your father and have certainly experienced your presence to conclude that you have already thought of something. All I ask is that you tell me your intentions. This estate is essentially yours, and I wish you to take care of it. I will guide and help you make your decisions but never levy mine on you."

"Your Majesty, I pondered on what has been said in the letter and came to the same conclusion as Mr. Jacob; Mr. James may or may not have committed the folly, but no estate should be allowed to surpass our authority, and thus I feel that it is imperative we at least make sure that no one is tempted to do so.

"You are right, I shall send Lord Demitri to assess the situation in Forks Shire and take appropriate actions. He shall understandably correspond with me, and I, in turn, shall keep you informed."

"Thank you for your kindness, Your Majesty."

He called for the maid to fetch Lord Demitri. On his assurance that he would take care of the estate matters as if it were his own, I heaved a sigh of relief. The King made it clear how it would be handled. The rights of the overseers were to be controlled. The problems in Forks Shire were to be meticulously examined and based on the outcome, those responsible would be thoroughly reprimanded, and if deemed needful, be removed from service.

"I think we should go back to the castle, my love," the King said to the Queen.

I watched as they headed back, leaving His Highness the Prince and me sitting in silence. I wondered if I was allowed to initiate a discussion about the matters regarding the state. I wished to understand the working of the arrangement that the crown had with Dabney. Yet I thought it was best that I stay silent, since no one knew that I was educated in its affairs. I didn't want anyone to think of me as an insolent fool. So instead...

"Can you show me the fencing grounds?" I asked.

* * *

 **We have a lot going in the chapter!**

 **A bit of drama and a whole lot of plot!**

 **WHAT DO YOU THINK ? I would love to hear from you!**


	16. Chapter 17

**hello everyone!**

 **I am extremely sorry for the delay in getting the chapter out!**

 **I was extremely busy with my day job of attending college!:)**

 **I celebrated Diwali today so Happy Diwali to all of you:):)**

 **Also, please review!**

 **PS: you might find a lot of mistakes in the chapter, ie the required edits not being made...maybe.**

 **That is because I am posting this chapter via my mobile and it is really difficult to do so online because my Microsoft account has been experiencing problems:((**

 **My amazing beta Frannie and pre-reader Gabby :))**

* * *

"My Lady?" he questioned thinking that he must have heard me wrong. Surely, no well-bred woman would want to visit the place where several men shed their sweat. A woman is delicate and should not mix with the men from lower birth.

"You heard me right, Your Highness. I meant the place for training the soldiers." I told him.

"Why would you consider the visit? Surely you must have better things with which to occupy yourself," he said in a condescending fashion.

"Would you consider practicing with me then?" I asked with a certain tease in my voice.

"I do not think that I understand you, My Lady,"

"I had, many times, seen my father practice with his men and was always fascinated by it. When I asked him, he promised to teach me. and before However, before he could fulfill his promise to me, God wished him to heaven," I told him

He was silent for a few moments making me think that he would refuse my request. I braced myself for rejection, but it never came.

"Are you sure that you want to learn?"

"I am, Your Highness,"

"Only a little. I will not be at fault for corrupting a lady's mind with such things meant for only men," he said with jest.

"No, Your Highness! I do not think that anyone in the castle would dare to cross you?" I pretended to be horrified by the thought.

It was true, though. No one in the castle would ever question the Prince.

"But if you would like to know..."I continued, "there are women in the world outside the one in which we reside in who are far more trained in fencing and archery than they are in cooking and looking after the men. They protect their people with the same courage, as the men and I look up to them," I finished.

"If you really wish to learn how to fight then I will show you, but not here where all men can watch. Meet me in the garden terrace on the first level of the palace and bring one of your chambermaids. I shall commission some clothes for you to wear,"

The news that I wished to learn fencing spread like wildfire. At first, I was furious with the Prince for babbling to the whole castle, but Angela informed me that it was Lady Lauren's maid who had found out when she listened to the Prince explaining to me the different blades that soldiers use.

I refused to let these people get to me and just went on ahead with my day.

The learning was becoming the best part of my life. We did not train every day, only when the Prince had time. He told me things that his teacher had once told him that to be a good swordsman rather the best, your sword had to become a part of you. That when you fight, your body, soul, and mind should be in it. Never lose focus because the moment you do, you will lose the fight.

He observed that fighting was my way of letting out the angst that I felt at the loss of everything that was dear to me. He taught me to let go…to find peace with what I had now. He imparted to me that though I may not be happy about my situation, I could accept it.

I would like to think that my friendship was doing him good too. For one day, The Queen summoned me.

"You wished my presence, My Queen?" I said as I bowed into a courtesy.

"I did, sweet girl. Have a seat,"

I sat down in the chair closest to her, just as she ordered the maids to serve us and leave.

"My Queen, does something bothertrouble you?"

"No, sweet girl, in fact, I am elated," she exclaimed.

"I do not understand..."

"Child, what do you think of my son?"

"He is a good and wise man, My Queen, and would make a great husband."

"What would you think of him as a husband-to-be?"

"I'm sorry My Queen, but I am hardly the person to answer your question...," I said.

Though my expressions remained stoic, I felt...sad, somehow. I had never experienced such a feeling. True, throughout my life I had undergone different kinds of pain and sadness such as that of a child at loss of my grandfather. With the loss of my mother, it was the grief of a growing woman and the pain of knowing that I had to learn things on my own, the things that mothers usually taught their daughters. For quite some time my father was lost in his own misery, too much to even care for my wellbeing. Mrs. Cope and Jacob's father, Bill, had taken care of the estate in those months. Yet whatever they did, I went to sleep alone and scared. It did not take even a fool to know that my father's death had almost broken me.

The Prince had become my hero. He had rescued me from myself. Taught me to channel my angst elsewhere and not let my mind become the devil's workshop. He had been my friend, my aid in this castle, my only ally, so to speak.

Now he would belong to someone else. He would spend his time with someone else. He would be someone else's friend. This thought alone pained me...

"My child, what thought makes you so tense?"

"Nothing, My Queen. Nothing," I said.

"You did not tell me, what you would think of him if he were a husband-to-be?"

"My Lady..."I could not answer her.

"But..."I continued. "Do you have a girl in mind, My Queen?" I asked.

"I do have a sweet girl in mind. She will be good for him; will keep him steady and on the right path. I just hope that I am sure in my assumptions."

"Do I know this girl?" I asked her.

"Why you do! Only I hope things turn out as I want them to. God knows there will be changes. things will change around here. He, for one, will become a better man."

"May I know about this woman?"

"You will in due time, you will, my child. I do not think that it will be long from now. He is ready. However, i must ask you to keep this to yourself. I do not want rumours flying around and spoiling things."

"I promise, My Queen, I will not breathe a word."

* * *

 **A lot happening in this chapter.**

 **What do you think? Let me know...**


	17. Chapter 18

**It is safe to say that I have gotten rid of it and even though the chapter is short, there is a lot going on I hope you enjoy** **J**

 **I promise that the further postings will take place at a faster pace even if not every week…**

 **Please review! You know it means a lot to me! It does.**

 **That being said, the plot is mine but the rest is not. Any similarities between the story and anything else are purely coincidental.**

 **I am blessed by my Beta The amazing Fran and pre reader Gabby!**

 **Note: the mistakes are mine cause not all the time I listen to them. ;)**

* * *

As it so happened, the condition in Forks Shirewas not at all right. The fields of the farmers had caught weeds and bugs overnight and had suffered massive losses. The crops were lost, and the farmers and tenants were concerned, not only by the misfortune that had dawned on them but also about who would have it in their hearts to destroy all of the crops that kept the estate and almost the whole the town fed?

I was sure that it all was foul play. That somehow it was Mr. James. Lord Demitri, having had the same concerns had contacted the local sheriff and had them start to look into the mysterious happenings and try to find Mr. James as inconspicuously as possible. I was impressed with the fact that Lord Demitri had been so resourceful and had taken these decisions himself and not asked for a consultation from the king as that definitely would have caused a lapse of time.

I sent a letter to Mr. Jacob confirming aid to the **Forks Shire** **estate** but not in the form of money or grains. The aid was to be in the form of help from the neighbouring towns and estates. The king, having experience in conspiracies was of the opinion that since Forks and my home estate were at a great distance from each other, if the misfortune was the work of Mr. James, then his intentions may have been to intercept the aid being sent or looting it. He suggested that asking the neighbouring trading towns to help and paying them instead would be a way of preventing such a conspiracy if it were in action.

He also suggested that we set a decoy in the form of carriers transporting armed men from the estate so if the conspiracy were true and if the supposed 'aid' were intercepted, the man behind the crime would be caught and hopefully would lead us to Mr. James.

As the days went by, the palace started changing. Arrangements for a small ball were made. Considering the circumstances, the queen had kept the preparations sober. But when I had asked, she explained that though the governors and the lords and ladies coming were here to discuss and debate a very prominent and critical issue, they were inherently formerly kings and queens of the respective provinces and were very well respected in their own lands. It was all a show of grandeur, diplomacy, welcome, and respect. Not only to the dignitaries but also to the people of the provinces.

She told me that news travels fast, and it would travel much faster if someone felt that a particular king or queen was not honoured as they felt he or she deserved.

"But they are all men who accepted defeat or handed over control. How is it that your actions towards them matter? These people are inherently beneath you in the hierarchy."

"Isabella, true. These people may lie beneath us in the political hierarchy, but they and their people are still patriotic towards their homeland. We may be united against other kingdoms but within it was, is, and will always be a conflict of interest and power. That is the reason as to why the king has advisors in all provinces and even deeply embedded spies in hostile provinces. To prevent the conflicts that may arise due to misled rebels or waylaid patriots who compare grandeur of welcome and honour in the same balance, it is necessary to make such expenses which we may otherwise consider unnecessary."

As promised, I had severely reprimanded Katherine and had ordered her to profusely apologize to all the ladies of the queen's court for any disrespect that she may have shown towards them. This I was sure would wipe away any doubt anybody had about my authority. I explicitly informed Katherine that any further trouble and she would either be removed from my services and sent to the kitchen to do menial work or be thrown out of the castle in absolute disgrace.

That somehow seemed to shake her up. I knew that though it would be very much a demotion in her position, but she looked rather shocked not distressed. Yet, I had to admit that whatever the reason, she had changed her methodology. She seemed much more conscious of her surroundings.

Soon we started receiving letters about the arrival of the governors and other delegates. The castle was busy to get the preparations **ready.** The lords and ladies dressed in their finest clothes and presented themselves to welcome the guests and to make them comfortable. Though the circumstances were dire, the crowd was almost lively, with dramatic displays of friendship and support.

The last one to arrive was the governor of Dabney, Aro. Though the delegation was meeting to discuss the situation in his home, he arrived to the most fanfare and looked almost smug as if he knew something that we didn't...

* * *

 **So...what do you think Aro is up to?**

 **leave me a note and a review:) and keep tuning in;)**

 **I've been feeling a bit dramatic;).**


End file.
